


Konoha High School

by Hedari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedari/pseuds/Hedari
Summary: What if Naruto characters attended a modern high school? What if a new girl decides to cause a chaos in their life? Read and find out!





	1. Opening Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

'Fumiko-chan, don't worry, everything will be alright,' my grandma smiled, fixing my green tie around my neck.

I sighed.

'I'm not worrying, grandma. I think it's you who is worrying, not me.'

'I can see through you, dear. It's alright to feel anxious! You will meet many great friends who will spend your youthful days with you!'

I sighed again. My grandma is way too excited about it. What a drag...

Grandma backed away from me and gave me one last approving look. Her smile was bright and warm, I couldn't help but smile too.

'Good luck, Fumiko-chan,' she said, touching my shoulder gently.

'Thanks, grandma. See you later.'

I grabbed my dark brown shoulder bag and keys and went through the door, giving my grandmother a quick grin.

My uniform was way too troublesome. My white shirt and green tie were fine, but that stupid short gray skirt pissed me off. Really. It was WAY too short. I also wore a dark blue, almost black school jacket, black socks and simple black shoes. I didn't mind this color – black. It made me blend with the crowd.

At least I hope so.

I was walking down the road to the metro station. It was only about 10 minutes away from my house. I was glad I didn't live in the centre of the city – it would be too noisy. I pretty much enjoyed grassfields and trees in my area.

I had to take a ride with metro for about half an hour to reach this Konoha high school. It was going to be my first year here.

Troublesome.

I was dragging my feet slowly and watched the street beside me. There were already many people hurrying somewhere, especially when it was the first day of the school. Opening ceremony was being held today.

'Meow!'

I stopped, hearing this sudden noise.

'Meooow!'

I turned around and noticed a small kitten behind me. I stared at it for a while.

It was a nice kitten – its whole body was black, only the chest and the paws where white like snow. Animal's innocent bright green eyes stared at me as it went to my legs and touched them with its soft fur.

I bent down to touch the kitten. It purred to my fingers as I stroked its right ear slightly. I gently took the animal and brought it to my face.

It stared at me weirdly, still purring.

'Well, isn't this a really cute kitten?'

The kitten meowed again, sniffing my hand a bit.

I stared at it again.

'Ah, so you're a male. It was nice meeting you. Sorry, kitten, but I have to go now,' I mumbled, putting it to the ground and turning to go.

I took only a few steps when I heard another „meow".

Oh joy. Was the kitten following me?

I glanced back and yep, it was. What was I supposed to do with it? I shouldn't have touched it in the first place, stupid me...

'You can't follow me. Go home,' I tried to say with a stern voice, but the kitten looked at me sadly and meowed again.

I sighed for the third time today.

'Are you homeless?'

Uh, did I just ask a cat a question? Nice job, Fumiko. But to my surprise, the kitten nodded. I stared at him. Probably my imagination.

'What should I do with you...?' I wondered as he came to my legs again, putting his cute paws on my shoe.

The kitten seemed to like me for sure, he continued purring.

'I guess I have no choice.'

I opened my brown bag to see if there was enough space... For a kitten? And yes, there was. I didn't take many stuff with me.

I took the kitten again and softly put him here, afraid to hurt him. He kept sniffing my bag for a while, but then approved it and decided to get comfortable.

'If you want me to take care of you, you have to be quiet and stay here, okay? I will buy you something to eat.'

The kitten nodded, seriously. That weird cat just nodded at me!

I closed the bag a bit, just to make sure no one would notice its content, and hurried to the metro station.

We kept riding for a while, soon it was our stop. The kitten looked happy – I gave him some cookies and he gladly took it. He was probably hungry.

I tried to think of a name for him, but nothing came to my mind. I'm not good at these things I guess.

We got out of the metro. This area was even more crowded, because it was closer to the centre, but still, not that bad. I noticed some students already gathering and moving to the school, which I could see easily. It was a nice huge cream colored building, not too fancy, but splendid, surrounded by green grass and trees, a beautiful park next to it. Who could find a better place for a school?

It was closest to my home, so that's why me and my grandma chose it, though.

I gave the kitten a glance to see if he wasn't making too much noice – he was fine, sleeping, so I felt relieved.

Oh joy, here I come, my new life.

Some black haired man with green jumpsuit kept saying something loudly at us, pumping his fist into the air, but I wasn't really interested. Other students seemed to ignore him too and prefered looking around the big hall, which was decorated very well – yellow and white flowers matched the dark red color of the walls and created a festive feeling. There was a huge stage in front of us – some teachers were standing here and the headmaster, who was talking just before this guy. Our headmaster was a pretty middle-aged blonde woman will REALLY big curves. However, she was pretty frightening. I heard others call her lady Tsunade. Even if some students were talking before she went to the stage, they instantly shut up and turned their attention to her. After shouting at us and callings us „brats" a few times, she gave a scary speech to warn us not to mess with her and follow the school rules. Well, most of the students seemed to be affected by her, me too. I didn't want to make her mad, in any way.

I gazed at the stage right now. Another black haired boy came to the stage, about my age. I learned his name was Sasuke – most of the girls kept screaming his name with hearts in their eyes, some of them even fainted. He was fine looking I guess – he had handsome features, smooth skin and stuff. No wonder he's popular. His voice was firm, but it made me yawn and I dazed off again, when suddenly...

'Meow!'

I flinched. Everyone went silent, including that emo guy.

'Meeeeeow!'

It can't be. I glanced at my bag – the kitten wasn't here.

I looked at the passageway, which was just beside me – of course, the little black demon was happily strolling to the stage.

Damn him! I was screwed.

##### Someone's P.O.V

I stared weirdly at Sasuke with my arms crossed, who suddenly shut his mouth, staring at the passageway. I couldn't see what he was looking at, but the expression on his face was priceless! He looked really pissed.

'Who let a cat there?!' Lady Tsunade's voice roared as she glared at the poor thing – I was able to see it now, it came right to the stage. The kitten looked really cute.

I glanced at Sakura – she sat next to me, surpised like everyone else.

I snickered. A cat just ruined that idiot's speech!

'I guess that's me...'

Everyone turned their eyes to the person who spoke so softly. It was a very pretty girl. I mean really, really pretty, believe it! She went to the stage shyly, not daring to look at everyone. Her beautiful brownish hair swayed a bit as she bent down to take the kitty to her hands. Her moves were graceful, her skin was fair and pure. I felt myself blush slightly.

'This stupid girl just embarrassed Sasuke-kun!' Sakura hissed, glaring angrily at her.

'What a girl...' I heard Kiba murmur next to me as he whistled at her, making her turn her eyes to him. Her gaze was blank, but her eyes were really breath-taking – a beautiful shade of turquoise.

The girl turned her eyes to me then and I grinned at her shyly, scratching my blonde hair and giving her a thumb up – she just made Sasuke-gay feel awful! I wonder, who is she... Wait, did she just smile at me?

##### Another person's P.O.V

'What the fuck...' I heard Hidan mumble beside me and glanced at his face only to see him staring at something.

I followed his gaze and saw a girl making her way to the stage, more like to something next to it. A cat? What the hell a cat is doing here?

I looked at my little brother's face – he was burning with rage. I smirked.

'Who is this girl? What a beauty, un,' Deidara spoke quietly.

'I don't know. But she just ruined your brother's speech, Itachi,' Zetsu said playfully, staring at me and trying to read my reaction.

'She's pretty sexy,' Kisame grinned, not taking his eyes away from her.

I let out a small chuckle and looked at the girl. Both Deidara and Kisame were right – she was definitely something. Her face was perfect. And her funny, but mysterious behaviour made her even more amusing.

Seems like this school won't be so boring anymore.

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I slowly went to the stage as everyone stared at me. It couldn't get any more awkward. Way to go on your first day, Fumiko. Really. Way to freaking go!

I bent down only to hear whistle. Some guy with brown hair winked at me. What an idiot. I turned my eyes to a boy next to him with bright blonde hair and big crystal blue eyes. He grinned at me and gave me a thumb up.

He seemed quite nice. A cheerful person. I returned his smile and took my kitten, only to take a look at the stage in front of me – this emo guy was glaring at me. When he noticed that I saw him, he narrowed his black eyes. He didn't look happy.

I sighed, whispering a small „sorry" and returned to my seat.

I didn't dare to look at my headmaster's face, but she didn't say anything, so I hoped she won't scold me. Bad.

I heard whispers and felt eyes all around me. This was making me feel uncomfortable, so I glanced at the only silent person next to me – a guy with red hair, which looked like a flame, and eyes, which were very similar to mine. He had a „love" kanji on his face – really weird.

The boy glared at me angrily and I gulped, turning my eyes away from him. He was handsome, but a loner, at least from what I saw. He didn't talk to anyone, but maybe only because that was his first year here, or something?

I remembered my kitten and stared at him with a scorn – he was back in my bag, sleeping quietly, purring from time to time.

Well, at least he has a name now. Demon.

What a nice way to start my school year.


	2. New Faces

The opening ceremony was finally over. I was aching to get out of here.

I was already outside, moving slowly with the crowd of students, when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around.

'Hey, cutie. What's your name?' A tall guy with blue hair asked me, sending me a smirk.

He looked really weird. Mostly his skin. It was kind of bluish and this guy's face reminded me of a fish. Uniform looked more than odd on him.

By the way, boys' uniform was almost the same as girls', just instead of gray skirt they had to wear dark blue pants, the same color as their jackets. I smirked at the thought of this guy in a skirt.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing, actually. Sorry, but I don't want to talk with you. Excuse me.'

'Wait, un!'

I was about to leave when a bunch of other guys caught up with us. What the hell did they want?

'My name is Itachi Uchiha. You're new here, right?' Some guy with black hair asked me, coming closer to me.

He wore a loose ponytail and his skin was very pale. His face reminded me of someone... Not sure of who though. He seemed pretty tough, but acted nice. His face was emotionless.

'Yes, that's my first year here.'

I touched my chin, not really sure if I should tell them my name or not.

'You didn't tell us who the fuck you are,' another guy with silver hair snapped at me and I turned my attention to him.

His haircut was weird. He wasn't ugly though, pretty handsome. But he seemed rough, I didn't want to mess with him.

'Don't be so harsh, Hidan! Hello, my name is Deidara,' a blondie with long hair grinned at me, stepping in front of all of them. 'Now what's your name, un?'

I smiled at him. He didn't look too bad.

'I'm Fumiko Sasaki. Nice to meet you, Deidara.'

He grinned again and seemed to be pleased with himself.

'This is Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetsu. This is our second year here, un,' he explained, pointing at each guy.

Hidan was this silver haired guy who cursed at me before.

Kakuzu was a guy with dark brown hair, almost reaching his shoulders and green eyes. He nodded at me and grunted something. His body seemed to be covered in stitches.

Sasori was a red haired handsome guy with dull, but really beautiful gray eyes. They looked so noble and elegant, that I gazed at them a bit too long. Sasori didn't seem to mind, but he didn't show any sign of friendship. Oh, well.

And Zetsu was the weirdest of them all. He had green hair and yellow eyes, one side of his body was white, while the other was black. Seriously, what the hell?

'Hello. Nice to meet you.'

I gasped when he talked. It almost seemed like he had two different personalities!

I stared at all of the guys – some of them were smirking, while the others didn't seem to be impressed with me.

'You all are a bunch of weirdos,' I mumbled at them calmly, tilting my head to the side.

##### Hidan's P.O.V

I can't fucking believe this bitch called us weird!

'What the fuck did you say?!' I growled at her, but Sasori stopped me while putting a hand to my shoulder.

I glanced at him. A small smile appeared on his face.

Sasori fucking smiling?!

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I heard Itachi chuckle, Sasori only smiled slightly and Deidara snickered.

'This girl called us weird… That's amusing.'

'How about you come and hang around with us, Fumiko?' Itachi smiled at me, touching my arm gently.

I shook his fingers off.

'No, thank you.'

'Oh come on, Fumiko-chan! We will show you around the school, un!' Deidara pouted funnily and grabbed my other arm.

He was cute, but nah, I have a bad feeling about this.

'Sorry, guys, bu-'

'Get your hands off of her!'

##### Naruto's P.O.V

Me and Kiba laughed our asses off at Sasuke who was walking with us, his face pissed as hell.

'Don't worry, Sasuke-kun! You looked really good!' Sakura said sweetly, trying to comfort him, but he only let out a small „hn" and pushed her arms away.

'Yes, Sakura is right, Sasuke-kun! You are the best!' Ino squealed, touching Sasuke's other hand, but Sakura sent her a glare. Ino didn't mind it though.

What do they see in him anyway? He's a jerk, believe it!

I looked at Shikamaru, who seemed laid back as always, but something seemed to be on his mind because he kept smirking.

'What's so funny, Shikamaru?' I asked him.

'Nothing, just this girl. I can't believe she just brought a cat to the school.'

I snickered at his words. It was true. Everyone was talking about her now!

'I can't wait to meet her again!' Kiba grinned, stretching his hands widely.

'Let's go to eat something, guys!'

'You're right, Chouji! Let's eat some RAMEN!'

'Hn,' Sasuke murmured, but something caught his eyes suddenly.

'What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura looked in the same direction as him and her eyes narrowed.

All of us saw Itachi and his gang. And who was this girl next to them? Wait, wasn't this the same girl from before?

I saw that bastard Deidara taking her arm.

'Shouldn't we help her, guys?' Chouji said, staring at the scene.

I nodded my head. We must not let them hurt her!

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I noticed the short haired blond from before.

He ran to us and grabbed my shoulders from behind, pulling me farther from Deidara and the others.

'Uhh, would you mind letting me go..?'

'You don't know who they are! Don't talk with them!'

Deidara's gang snickered as Itachi came closer to us.

'Naruto, long time no see. You haven't changed at all. Is your little bunch of brats with you?'

Itachi looked to the side and smirked. I turned my eyes there too.

Yeah, Naruto wasn't alone. Two girls and four guys stood beside him.

'Hello, little brother,' Itachi whispered, glaring at the boy who was making a speech before.

Oh, so they're brothers! Itachi and... Uhhmm...

'Hn. Get lost,' the emo boy answered darkly, glaring at him with the same hate.

'Fine fine, Sasuke. Just don't start crying.' Itachi turned his face to me and gave me a smile. 'See you later, Fumiko-chan.'

Deidara grinned and ruffled my hair, making me blink a few times. Their gang left.

'Umm... Thank you guys... I guess..?'

I stared there dumbfounded, unsure of what to say.

This „Naruto" guy grinned at me. What's with these blondies grinning?

'No problem! You seriously shouldn't talk to them, they're dangerous.'

'Why..?'

'Everyone knows them around here. They keep making troubles to everyone. They're evil. People call them „Akatsuki gang". By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to become the headmaster of this school someday, believe it!'

The boy flashed me another grin. I gave him a light smile.

'My name is Fumiko Sasaki. And who are they?' I asked, pointing at the gang next to him.

'They're my friends! This one is Ki-'

'Hello again, cutie. I'm Kiba!'

I frowned at the brown-haired boy. He was the one winking at me earlier. I nodded slightly.

'I'm Chouji! Nice to meet you, Fumiko-chan,' said a chubby guy with light brown hair. He seemed really friendly.

'Me too,' I said to him.

'This is Shikamaru,' Kiba introduced, pushing a tall guy with black eyes in front of me.

This guy murmured something under his nose. He had long hair which was tied into a high ponytail, looking a bit messy. His expression looked bored.

We stared at each other for a while.

'Hi... I guess...' He said, scratching his cheek a bit. 'How troublesome...'

I nodded at him. He seemed fine.

Two girls kept watching me suspiciously.

'You're the one who made Sasuke-kun feel awkward!'

Huh..?

'This is Sakura-chan,' Naruto said, pointing at the pink haired girl, and then motioned to the girl with long fair hair. 'And this is Ino.'

They didn't say anything to me, just kept glaring at me. What did I do..?

Then I noticed Itachi's brother. He kept looking at me wih a blank face.

Damn, I should apologize.

'Uh, I'm really sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable... Wait.. What's your name again?'

Sakura, Sakura and Chouji sweatdropped, Kiba and Naruto cracked up laughing while Shikamarus smirked, amused by me.

'YOU IDIOT! We told you, his name is SASUKE!' Both girls screamed, trying to shoot me with their glares.

Sasuke had a vein on his forehead.

'M-my bad... S-sorry, Sasuke,' I apologized again, feeling ashamed of myself.

How could I forget his name? That was really dumb of me.

'Hn, whatever,' he muttered, turning his face away from me.

He was mad, for sure.

'Come on, Fumiko-chan! We are going for some ramen! Want to come with us?'

'Uhh, I'm not sure, Naru-'

'LET'S GO! TIME TO CELEBRATE, BELIEVE IT!'

He grabbed both my and still mad Sasuke's hands, dragging us god knows where.

I heard a silent „meow" in my bag. Poor Demon.

Where did I get myself into? What a drag...


	3. Impressions

Me, Naruto and his gang went to the ramen bar called "Ichiraku". It was a nice place, not too far from school. It wasn't crowded also.

We sat like this: Shikamaru, me, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino.

The way both girls ran to Sasuke's side made me snicker. He didn't seem to enjoy it though.

'Oh, hello, Naruto, Chouji, everyone! How was your vacation?' An old guy greeted us with a smile. He seemed to know them quite well. 'This year you're starting Konoha high school, right?'

What? So they were the same age as me?

'Hey, old man! Yeah, new school, believe it! This is Fumiko-chan,' he said, pointing at me with a grin.

I gave a slight smile to the old man and he returned it. Soon a young girl appeared next to him. They looked quite similar. She was probably his daughter.

'So I guess it's the usual ramen to you Naruto?'

Naruto snickered.

'What the rest of you would like to order?'

'Same as Naruto,' I grinned.

Somehow I felt a really good aura from the blondie.

Everyone decided on what they would like to eat. Suddenly a question popped in my head.

'Wait, guys... If you are also freshmen, how come you know about those Akatsuki guys?'

I saw Naruto frown as Kiba explained me:

'We met them in the previous school, too. They used to pick on us.'

'But this year we won't let them do that again! We will show them their place!' Naruto shouted, gritting his teeth and glaring into space.

I sighed a bit. That sounds way too...

'Troublesome.'

Me and Shikamaru looked at each other surprised. We just said it in unison. He gave me a smirk.

'Damn! I forgot about Demon!'

I quickly grabbed my bag, opening it and staring at the big green eyes inside of me.

I guess it was fine to hold him a bit, since this bar was outside.

'That's the little kitten who didn't like your speech, Sasuke!' Naruto shouted at Sasuke, who was barely visible, because we sat in a line.

I saw him glare at my bag.

'Why would she bring a pet to a school? Only an idiot would do that.'

'I met Demon only this morning... I didn't mean to cause you trouble, Sasuke,' I said quietly, hugging the little animal.

Demon purred to my ear.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

The way Fumiko hugged that stupid cat annoyed me. It's just a freaking cat!

I watched as Fumiko's honey colored hair moved in cool spring's breeze. She seemed quite relaxed and happy. She kept smiling to Naruto and Shikamaru.

'Stop staring at her, Sasuke-kun,' Sakura frowned at me with her brows furrowed, taking my hand to hers. 'She's so stupid, isn't she?'

I growled, slapping her hand away. I hated when she did this. We were not a couple and we will never be.

Fumiko was telling a story about how she met Demon today. I wanted to believe that she made a fool of herself during the opening ceremony, but other guys seemed to be quite interested in her.

Ghhhr, that just made me even more pissed.

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

'Where do you live, Fumiko-chan? Is it far from Konoha high school?' Chouji asked suddenly, chewing on some potato chips as a snack before meal.

I thought for a while, then answered:

'Uhh, I go to the school by metro. I have to ride it at least half an hour, so I guess it's not close, but not far either.'

'Both me and Chouji ride metro too. I guess we are going to travel together then,' Shikamaru smiled at me, relaxing in his chair.

I nodded at him happily. It's going to be more fun then!

'Doesn't Sasuke use metro, too?' Chouji asked, turning to the raven haired guy.

I peeked at him curiously.

Sasuke glared at us, leaning his hand against his face.

'Yeah, I do. What about it?'

'Then that means Itachi, too...' Naruto murmured, banging his fist to the table.

All of us, except Sasuke, flinched from it.

'He never rides with me. He usually returns home very late,' Sasuke said with a bored tone.

Was I going to ride together with Shikamaru, Chouji and Sasuke then? I really didn't want to meet Itachi in the station. That would be a bit awkward...

'I wish I could go home together with Fumiko-chan,' Kiba said with a flirty tone, trying to reach me with his arm. Too bad, he touched Naruto with it, and that made Naruto stare at him with a creeped out face.

I chuckled.

##### Naruto's P.O.V

Did Kiba just try to hug me? That's creepy!

'Don't touch me, Kiba! That's just sick!'

Kiba frowned and shouted:

'That wasn't meant for you, idiot!'

Fumiko was giving us a playful look.

'Sweet young love...'

'You misunderstood, Fumiko-chan! I would never think about Naruto in such a way! He's ugly!'

Ahhr, stupid Kiba! I will show him!

'Who did you call ugly, idiot?! You're the only one having a dog's smell on you!'

'Kiba, you said Naruto is ugly, so that's why you don't think about him that way, right? Sooo, that means you would gladly bed Sasuke, huh?'

I laughed at her comment.

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I watched Shikamaru, Naruto and Chouji laugh. Sasuke looked pissed AGAIN and glared at me, while Sakura and Ino were bright red.

I smirked at their reaction.

Kiba started imitating vomitting, and I giggled.

'STOP IT, FUMIKO-CHAN! I'm seriously feeling sick...' Kiba grumbled, patting his stomach a bit.

'Fumiko, didn't you just call Sasuke handsome?'

What? I stared at Shikamaru wide eyed. He smirked at me.

I just realised what I said. Damn it. I felt my cheeks redden and lowered my head.

'That's not what I meant, Shikamaru...'

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I cocked my face to Shikamaru and Fumiko.

Huh? That idiot thinks I'm handsome?

Interesting. I smirked at her flushed face.

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

The time flew by fast, I was having lots of fun. Almost everyone was done eating, only Naruto and Chouji kept stuffing their mouths with food. They were having an eating competition. Chouji won, because he ate eleven bowls of ramen, while Naruto ate ten.

We talked about many things. They told me more about their previous school life. Seeems like Naruto has more friends who I was going to meet tomorrow. Oh joy, sounds like fun.

They also asked about my family and I told them the truth. My parents died in a car accident three months ago, so I started living with my grandma and moved to this place. They were quite shocked by it. I didn't mind it though. My life continues and I must go on, no matter what. That's what my parents would say.

I was surprised to learn that Sasuke also lost his parents, at a young age. His uncle took care of him and Itachi. Naruto's parents were also dead, but he didn't tell us who is taking care of him, though I swear I saw Sasuke snicker at him. I was glad to see Naruto so cheerful though. He made me smile a lot.

'See you tomorrow, Fumiko-chan!'

'Bye, Fumiko-chan!'

'Whatever, see you tomorrow.'

I waved Naruto, Kiba and both girls goodbye. Maybe they weren't so bad in the end. Ino's mother worked in a flower shop while her father was a policeman. That's pretty cool. Sakura's parents also owned a shop.

Only if they would stop glaring holes at me because of Sasuke...

I sighed.

The four of us went to the metro station. It was about 4 in the afternoon. Me, Chouji and Shikamaru were having a small chat, Sasuke didn't talk at all. Oh well, I seemed to get the idea of his character.

All of us got on and took a seat at the corner of metro. We rode for about 10 minutes when Shikamaru and Chouji got off, leaving only me and Sasuke.

Here goes this awkward silence. I wanted to break it.

'Soo.. It seems you're quite popular, huh..?'

He hn'ed, not even glancing at me. He was gazing through the window.

Okay... At least I tried, didn't I?

I decided to keep silent too.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Fumiko opened her bag again only to feed Demon. She brought a small piece of cookie to his snoot and he licked it happily.

How stupid...

The girl leaned her face to the window and closed her eyes, stroking the cat's fur gently.

She looked so peaceful. I couldn't help but stare at her. I was glad she wasn't able to see it.

Her eyelashes were so long even though she didn't seem to wear any make up. What a weird girl.

We kept riding like that for another 15 minutes. Soon it was Fumiko's stop.

I watched her stand up slowly and yawn, making me smirk. She looked at me with a puzzled face, but smiled a bit.

'See you tomorrow, Sasuke.'

'Whatever.'

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I returned home with Demon in my hands. I was sure that my grandma will accept him and I was right.

'What a cute kitten! Where did you get it?'

'I found him this morning.'

She stared at me in disbelief.

'Don't tell me you kept dragging this poor thing with yourself the whole day...'

'Did I have a choice, grandma...?'

She frowned, but chuckled at the Demon who seemed to like her company too.

'Want some dinner, Fumiko-chan?'

'Nah, my belly is full already. I ate some ramen.'

My grandma grinned.

'With who?'

'With some new friends I guess...'

She chuckled again.

'I told you that you will make some!'

I nodded to her with a smile and suddenly felt really tired. I left Demon in my grandma's arms, she kept glomping it, but I was pleased with that. He will keep her company when I will be away.

I plopped to my bed, falling asleep instantly, unsure of what will tomorrow bring me.


	4. The First Day

'Fumiko-chan, shouldn't you be getting up? It's already 7:10 AM.'

I groaned, rolling in my bed and hiding my face in the pillow.

Wait, what? 7:10? Shit.

I quickly got up only to see grandma in my room, bringing some fresh laundries.

'Didn't you set your alarm clock?'

'I forgot. And I also forgot that this morning we're having a homeroom and meeting our advisor. It's supposed to start at 8. What a drag…'

'You're too scatterbrained, Fumiko-chan...'

I quckly went to the bath room and washed up. I didn't bother brushing my hair.

I hurried back to my room and put on my uniform. I glanced at the clock – it was 7:20. Nice, I took only ten minutes.

Still, I doubt I will make it in time.

I took my bag and frowned again. I forgot to get my timetable yesterday... I wanted to bang my head to the wall. But there was no time. I should just put in some random textbooks and a few notebooks.

'Bye, grandma!' I said, kissing my grandma's cheek and patting Demon's head, who was still asleep.

I grabbed an apple from the table and rushed to the metro station.

I entered metro. It was pretty crowded. I groaned from displeasure – I was just too dumb. Who could guess that I graduated with such good grades and got to the top class? No one.

There wasn't a single free seat so I gripped the handle in the middle of the metro. I don't want to kiss the ground, now do I?

'Good morning, Fumiko-chan. Late at your first day, I see?'

##### Itachi's P.O.V

I was late and I didn't care. All this homeroom stuff was boring, anyway.

Suddenly I noticed a familiar face not too far from me. Isn't this Fumiko? She looked fucking hot. Her uniform looked a bit chaotic – her shirt wasn't fully buttoned and her tie was too loose. She probably was in a hurry. And her hair... It looked kind of messy. Almost like she just had sex.

I smirked at this though. I would gladly do her right here.

I made my way towards her and and leaned against the same handle that she was holding. She didn't seem to notice me though.

'Good morning, Fumiko-chan. Late at your first day, I see?'

I heard her groan as she lifted her face to me and glared slightly. Then frowned.

'Morning, Itachi-senpai.'

'You don't look very happy to see me.'

Fumiko finally turned her body to me.

'Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. I forgot my timetable yesterday and now I am late. So troublesome...' She murmured, then glanced at me again. 'Aren't you late, too?'

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

Itachi smirked at me.

'Yes, I am, but who cares.'

I sweatdropped. He wasn't worried at all. Maybe because he's not new there. Well, I was, too bad...

'Sasuke already left?' I asked him.

He frowned at my words.

'Probably, I don't talk with that brat much.'

How could he ignore his brother like that? I didn't get it. I wish I had a sibling.

'Why don't you two get along?'

'Who would want to get along with that idiot?' Itachi said like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

'Just because he's younger doesn't mean that he's an idiot. You shouldn't treat him like that.'

Itachi smirked again.

'Whatever you say, Fumiko-chan.'

'I'm also younger than you. Why do you keep talking to me then?'

I felt Itachi lean in closer to my ear. His breathing was hot and it tickled my ear. It made shiver run down my spine.

'You are a different case,' he whispered to me.

What an idiot!

I scoffed at him and thrust my way to the other side of the metro. Itachi was annoying.

'GOOD MORNING, FUMIKO-CHAN!'

I glanced back only to bump at Naruto, he grinned at me.

'Sorry, Fumiko-chan! Why are you late?'

I mumbled at him, sighing quietly:

'Morning, Naruto-kun. I overslept. What about you?'

'Same...' He scratched his head a bit, making a shy face.

We were on our way to the school entrance.

'Damn it, it's already 8:05! We should hurry!' I felt Naruto grab my hand as he dragged me to the building.

I have no way where we were „going", but we went up stairs – this school had three floors.

I noticed a table on the door, saying „1A". Well, here we go.

Naruto almost crashed the door, making me snicker.

'SORRY WE'RE LATE! WE OVERSLEPT!'

Damn. I gave Naruto a slight punch on the shoulder, feeling my cheeks burn. I glanced at the class – everyone was staring at us. Including the teacher.

There were about 30 students, some of them I knew already. The class looked pretty spacy, I quite liked it. But not like that was a thing to worry about now.

I gazed at the teacher – he looked pretty young, had black eyes dark brown hair, tied into a ponytail. There was a deep scar across his face.

He frowned a bit to us, but then gave a warm smile. I sighed from relief.

'Good morning. You're probably Naruto Uzumaki and Fumiko Sasaki?'

We nodded, ashamed of ourselves.

'I'm Iruka, your homeroom teacher. I will forgive you this time. Now take your seats.'

I glanced around and noticed only a few free seats – of course, they were at the front. What a drag.

I noticed someone staring at me and turned to see Kiba at the back – he gave me a stupid smirk and I sent him a glare. I noticed Shikamaru at the back too, he sat close to Kiba, at the corner, next to the door. He was almost laying on the table, his face hitting its surface. He looked troubled. This was my time to smirk.

I quickly walked to the empty seat. There were four vertical rows of desks, mine was the closest to the window. I enjoyed sitting next to it. Though I usually choose the desk at the back, but not this time. And teacher's desk was right in front of me.

I groaned, watching Naruto make his way next to me as he sat in the first desk, too. We sat very close to each other, so that might be fun, after all. He gave me a wild grin and I returned it.

I looked around wanting to meet my neighbors. A girl with dark blue hair and very fair, almost white eyes was sitting behind me. She was really cute.

I smiled at her.

'Hello, what's your name? I'm Fumiko.'

She blushed brightly and fiddled with her fingers a bit.

'H-hi, my n-name is H-Hinata,' she stuttered, looking really uncomfortable.

'Nice to meet you!'

She blushed again, but smiled. I noticed her staring at Naruto and she blushed even more, like a strawberry.

I grinned at her.

Behind Naruto sat a really pale guy with short black hair and black eyes. He was drawing something, but I couldn't make out what. He gazed at me, but his expression was impossible to read. He turned his head down to the notebook and continued drawing.

Okay, I bet it's going to be fun.


	5. Frustration

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto just had to make a grand entrance, huh... What an idiot. I was surprised to see Fumiko with him though.

They're both fools...

I watched Fumiko stare at Kiba and Shikamaru, then she greeted that weird eyed girl and stared at the pale guy. What about me? She didn't glance at me even once!

What the hell, why do I care anyway? She's stupid.

I frowned at myself slighty and turned my head to the right, only to see Sakura watching me. She blushed when she saw me, but gave me a smile. I glared at her.

I heard Ino giggle at Sakura behind me. Another fool.

I gazed at Fumiko again. She seemed to be concentrated on Iruka's talk, though I could see her eyes daze off sometimes.

Iruka was welcoming us with that idiotic smile of his, talking about the school rules, different club activities and such. Usual boring stuff. I didn't feel like I should pay my attention to it.

I still can't freaking believe she didn't notice me. I was just a few seats in front of Shikamaru...

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

So, Iruka-sensei finished talking and left, giving us a warm smile and a thumb up. He was really worried about us. I kind of liked him.

I glanced at the clock in front of us, in the wall – It was only 8:20. Our lessons should start at 8:30.

Students started chatting and I glanced around, trying to find everyone I already know.

Naruto made his way towards me, jumping on my desk, grinning. Hinata blushed like mad.

'Soo, Fumiko-chan! What do you think about Iruka-sensei?'

'He's pretty cool I guess.'

He nodded to me.

'Naruto, this is Hinata,' I smiled, pointing at the shy girl behind me.

Naruto stared at her foolishly, then gave her his famous smile:

'Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!'

I swear I thought she was going to faint! Her face looked really funny.

'H-hello, N-Naruto-kun... N-nice to meet you...'

'Are you feeling well? You look flushed!'

I jabbed Naruto in his side again. Was he really that silly? He gave me a questionable look.

I glanced at the front seats again, wondering who were the students who decided to be first. Or were forced to.

Next to Naruto sat a guy with a bowl haircut. He looked a bit funny. He noticed me staring at him and flashed me a smile.

I frowned a bit at his eyebrows. An eyebrow, actually. Uni-eyebrow. But it was rude to reject him, so I sent him a smile too. He saw it and his eyes widened. He flashed another grin and made his way towards me.

Oh dear.

'HELLO, YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! My name is Rock Lee! Wanna be my girlfriend?'

Well this is awkward. Beside that, he made sure EVERYONE in the class heard us. I heard a few snickers somewhere and noticed Sasuke smirking at this guy, mockery in his face. What a bitch.

'Uh... My name is Fumiko. Sorry, Rock Lee, I'm not really interested in having a relationship right now...'

I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He was pretty brave to say it like that, in front of everyone.

I saw him frown a bit. Damn. I touched his arm in a comforting way, and his already big eyes widened again. I gave him a slight smile.

'Heeeey, it's you, bushy brows!' Naruto screamed at his face, making everyone cover their ears.

'STOP BEING SO LOUD, NARUTO!' Kiba snapped from the back.

'Oh, Naruto-kun!'

'You two know each other?'

'Yeah, believe it! We were in different classes last year... HEY, isn't that Neji?'

I followed Naruto's finger and glanced at the front desk next to the door – a really handsome guy with dark long hair, tied at the end slightly and pale eyes sat there. He was almost a male version of Hinata. They were definitely related. The guy turned to us and smirked slightly.

'Naruto...'

Naruto grinned at him and the guy turned his head away.

Rock Lee glared at this Neji guy.

'He was the best student in our class.'

I noticed Hinata shuffling uncomfortably.

'Hinata-chan, what's wrong?'

'N-Nothing, Fumiko-chan.'

'Hinata-chan! Aren't you Neji's cousin?'

Some people stared at us, more like at Hinata. I glared at them and they looked away. I felt that Hinata didn't really want to talk about this.

'Y-yes, you're r-right...'

We need to change the topic. I picked a random dark haired guy with glasses at the back in our row and pointed at him.

'Who is he?'

Rock Lee and Naruto followed my gaze.

'Uhh... What's his name? I forgot it, again...' Naruto murmured, scratching his chin.

'Shino-kun!' Rock Lee shouted to him and waved.

The guy looked at us with a serious face.

'Hello, Rock Lee. Naruto-kun forgot my name...'

I saw him sulking and sweatdropped.

Suddenly the door opened and some middle aged man came in. Everyone stared at him. He wore black shirt, black pants and a green vest. His hair was silver, even though he didn't look old at all. What made him look weird was a mask, covering half of his face... A mask? Really? At school?

'Hello, I'm your new English teacher, Kakashi.' He lazily said and gave us a closed eye smile.

Oh crap. I forgot to check our timetable again. Oh well.

The man lazily went to his chair and plopped on it. He glanced at the clock – it was still five minutes till the start of our lesson.

He sighed, took out a small book of his pocket and started reading. Most of the students stared at him dumbfounded.

Naruto and Rock Lee turned their attention from him and started discussing something. I dazed off, when someone caught my eye.

It was the guy next to Shino, who also sat at the back. It was the same guy who I was sitting next to in the opening ceremony – same red hair and sea blue eyes. He kept glaring at the wall in front of him, looking pissed as always.

I somehow felt a need to know him better. He probably didn't feel that way though.

Suddenly Kiba went to my desk (which somehow became the nosiest place in the class) and snickered at us.

'What is it, Kiba?' Naruto asked.

He snickered again.

'Look at our teacher's book.'

Huh? All of us looked at it, trying to make out the title. Make out... Wait what? „Make out paradise"?

I heard people chuckle around me and felt a smirk creep up my face when the bell rang.

Naruto, Kiba and Rock Lee left my desk, groaning.

Everyone calmed down and sat in their places, waiting for Kakashi-sensei's orders. He didn't seem to notice us though.

About ten minutes passed and he still sat there, reading his book.

I heard Rock Lee cough.

Damn, don't you dare to...

'SENSEI! Shouldn't we start our lesson already?'

Students around me groaned and cursed at him with displeasure.

'Huh..? Oh, you're right! I was a bit distracted, sorry,' Kakashi smiled his closed-eye smile again and scratched his silver locks.

Is he serious? Everyone almost fell out of their desks after he said this.

Kakashi put his book back to the pocket and stood up slowly, beginning our first lesson.

45 minutes passed slowly and the bell rang again. This lesson was fine but a bit boring. Even Kakashi-sensei looked bored, so I wasn't surprised to see other students yawning. Luckily I took English textbook with me today.

I stood up, stretching my arms widely.

'What are we having now, Naruto-kun?'

'Don't you know, Fumiko-chan?'

I stared at him with a bad poker face.

'I kinda forgot to get my timetable yesterday...'

Naruto grinned at me.

'Biology, we will have to change our classroom.'

How freaking troublesome...

'LET'S GO TO MEET OUR NEXT SENSEI! I HOPE HE'S REALLY YOUTHFUL!' Rock Lee shouted, grabbing his stuff and running through the door. Everyone stared at him oddly and left after him.

I groaned, slowly taking my stuff, only to notice Shikamaru being as slow as me.

'Hey, Shikamaru-kun..'

He turned to me with a bored face, but smirked a bit when he saw me.

'Fumiko-chan…'

'YOU TWO, HURRY UP! DON'T BE LIKE PREGNANT SLUGS, BELIEVE IT!'

Both of us sweatdropped and grunted at Naruto, catching up with him. I noticed Sasuke next to him.

'Oh, hey, Sasuke.'

He glared at me and hn'ed again. What an ass. What did I do today? Was he still mad because of yesterday?

'Did you bring more cats today, Fumiko-chan?' Shikamaru said calmly, giving me a playful look. Naruto laughed.

I punched Shikamaru's shoulder lightly and he chuckled.

'Stop being a smart ass, Shika-kun.'

'Shika-kun?' He smirked at me again.

I nodded and smiled. I liked this guy for sure.

We were sitting in a spacious, but a bit gloomy classroom on the first floor. There were lots of equipment everywhere – microscopes, scientific posters, human body models. But what creeped us out the most were different size jars with preserved body organs. Seriously, can teachers keep such stuff in a classroom? Seems so.

The bell rang and we finally shut up. I ended up sitting next to the window again, but this time at the back. I was pleased with this seat. Shikamaru also sat at the back, next to me. Naruto was in front of him. And in front of me was... Well, it was that red haired guy.

Suddenly a door in front of the classroom opened – I didn't even notice it was here. It probably lead to a preparations room. Our teacher came out, and he took my breath away.

He was maybe in his fifties, wearing a simple black suit and gray shirt. He didn't look too fancy though. His hair was beautiful – long and black, but his eyes were scary – they were golden and resembled a snake. His skin was very fair, I have never seen anyone like that. All the students looked surprised and creeped out.

The teacher smirked slightly, flicking his strangely long tongue. Our eyes were still glued to him.

'Hello, my students. My name is Orochimaru. I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about your body, and more,' he hissed quietly and our eyes widened at him.

Just who the hell is this man? Is he even a human?

He came to us slowly and I watched him gaze at each student. He smirked at Sasuke, who was close to the front next to the door, and I shuddered at this. Soon my turn came and he eyed me oddly, his eyes widened slightly. He sent me an even more creepy smirk.

I turned my head to Shikamaru, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. I think others noticed the way he looks at me too, but they didn't dare to say anything.

I have a really bad feeling about this.

My fears were reasonable. The whole lesson this teacher kept staring at me. He introduced his assistant to us – Kabuto. He looked about twenty years old, had silver hair, black eyes and wore glasses. He was fine I guess, only his smirk irritated me a bit.

There were about fifteen minutes left till the break, when Orochimaru-sensei ordered us to open our textbooks.

Damn, I was hoping to get away with this. I didn't have my biology textbook with me today.

I lowered my head. Maybe he wouldn't notice me if I just sat there like that, staring at my desk?

Nope, no chance. I felt him coming to my side.

Not good, not good at all…

'What's your name?' He asked me calmly, putting his hands on my desk.

'Fumiko… Fumiko Sasaki, sensei,' I answered awkwardly, not daring to look at him.

I felt him smirk widely.

'Where's your textbook, Fumiko?'

'I'm really sorry, I forgot to bring it today…' I uttered quietly, fearing the worst.

I glanced at him and saw a weird expression on his face. Was he satisfied with my answer or am I seeing things?

Everyone was silent and stared at us. I wish I could disappear now…

'That's not an excuse, Fumiko. I believe I will have to punish you, so that you don't think you can come here and disobey my rules.'

Oh god why…

He kept silent for a while, but then said:

'Detention. Come here after lessons.'

What? Detention? On my first day of school? He must be joking!

I almost groaned, but refrained myself from doing it. I heard others whispering, wondering why was he so strict with me. It was sure gonna teach them not to mess with him.

'Sensei, I also forgot my textbook!'

What the hell? Naruto?

I glanced at him and he grinned a bit.

##### Naruto's P.O.V

I watched in horror as that creepy teacher assigned Fumiko for detention. What the hell is wrong with him? He was checking her out all this time and now he's making her stay after lessons?

I can't leave Fumiko in trouble!

'Sensei, I also forgot my textbook!'

Fumiko glanced at me with this „wtf are you doing" look and I gave her a comforting grin.

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I saw our teacher frown as he glared at Naruto.

'Didn't you have it just now?'

'No, sensei! I forgot to bring it, believe it!'

Orochimaru-sensei seemed very displeased with him. He hissed disappointingly:

'Detention for you too.'

Naruto seemed happy with it and grinned at me again. Was he seriously doing this because of me? Damn it, he didn't have to...

I can't believe I dragged him into this too... I'm pitiful...


	6. The Kiss

I banged my head to the desk as we returned to our classroom. Detention. I have a goddamn detention.

Naruto was hanging around me again. Shikamaru and Kiba came too.

'Don't worry, Fumiko-chan! He's an asshole, believe it!' Naruto shouted, patting my back gently. I groaned.

'Have you guys seen the way he was looking at her?' Kiba murmured, staring angrily at the board.

Others nodded.

'He gave her a detention just because she had forgotten her textbook on the first day of school? That doesn't seem right,' Shikamaru pondered, leaning against the windowsill with his arms crossed. 'He's up to something.'

'What if he rapes her?! Just look at his creepy face!' Kiba shouted, waving his arms in the air.

I glared at him. Half of the other students did too.

'Don't talk nonsense, Kiba-kun.'

'Don't you worry, Fumiko-chan! Naruto-kun will be with you! You will protect her, right, Naruto-kun?' Rock Lee claimed, raising his fist in the air with fire in his eyes.

I sweatdropped, but smiled at Naruto, who was nodding furiously.

'Hi guys, long time no see! Oh, aren't you this cat girl everyone talks about?'

I glanced at the feminine voice. A girl was standing in between Rock Lee and Naruto. She had chocolate color eyes and same coloured hair which was tied into two buns. She was smiling at me warmly.

'Yeah, I guess I am... And you are..?'

'Oh, sorry, my name is Ten Ten. Nice to meet you,' she extended her hand to me and I shook it. 'Me, Neji and Rock Lee were classmates before.'

'Oh, I see... Nice to meet you too.' I gave her a weak smile, still feeling upset about this whole detention thing.

They started chatting about something, and I only sighed. What a nice reputation I have.

The bell rang. Wait, what lesson are we having now?

'Japanese,' Shikamaru murmured, staring at me.

Was he reading my thoughts? I glanced at him and our eyes met. He gave me a quick smile and went to his desk.

I hope this guy won't be as creepy as that Orochimaru...

OK, he wasn't that creepy. But he was still weird! And funny, too!

I was smiling at the man with long white hair in front of me. His age was probably similar to Orochimaru-sensei's. Strange red lines were painted on his cheeks. Okay, I can put up with this I guess. He was wearing olive green pants and shirt and a deep red kinda vest thing. That was fine too. But the way he introduced himself earlier...

*Flashback*

'Hello, you brats! I'm your teacher, the great Jiraiya-sensei!' Our teacher said, waving his arms in the air and striking a pose with a grin on his face. 'I don't tolerate fools, so you better follow my excellent ways of teaching!'

Silence. We just sat there, our mouths wide open.

'Is this guy for serious...' I heard someone whisper and could only nod slowly.

'YOU!' Jiraiya-sensei shouted and pointed his finger at someone.

We flinched and turned around to see who it was. Sasuke sat there, his eyes narrowed.

'Don't roll your eyes at me, brat! You MUST respect me, the greatest teacher ever!'

Sasuke's lips were in a straight line but throbbed slighly. A vein popped on his forehead. He looked MAD.

I felt myself snickering. This is going to be fun.

*End of the flashback*

The ball rang and Jiraiya-sensei left with a grin.

I ran to Naruto this time.

'Naruto-kun! Jiraiya-sensei is so awesome, isn't he?' I smiled at him, waving my arms in the air.

I mean, seriously! A decent teacher, FINALLY! Uhh maybe not very decent, but still!

Naruto didn't answer me, only sat there with a strange expression. A frown was on his face, he looked a bit pissed and ashamed, too.

'What's wrong, Naruto-kun?' I touched his shoulder, a puzzled expression on my features.

'That old man...' Naruto mumbled, hitting his head against the desk.

'Huuh?'

'I can't believe I live with him...'

'Whaaaaat? What do you mean?' I screamed at him, only to notice others glance at us with annoyed expressions.

I grinned at them foolishly and muttered „sorry".

Naruto groaned.

'Yeah, believe it... This perverted old man was a really good friend of my dad, he was almost like his father. So my parents decided to leave me in care of him, in case something happened,' he told me, giving me this annoyed face.

'But come on, Naruto-kun! Jiraiya-sensei is awesome!'

'Every day he returns home very late! He keeps hanging around with girls!' Naruto snapped with his arms crossed, a cute pout on his face.

'Aww, Naruto-kun...' I tried to comfort him and hugged his side softly.

However, this made me smile. Naruto's voice told me that it wasn't as bad as he said. I believe he values Jiraiya more than he claims. I have seen Jiraiya-sensei give him a few thumb ups during our lesson. It confused me, but now I understand.

The bell rang and announced our lunch time. I felt a bit relieved – school was already tiring.

Our fourth lesson was history, not much to say about it though. A really old grizzled man with a beard was our teacher. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was really nice to us, but his lesson softly said was... Boring. Even Rock Lee, who is always ready to learn something, was yawning. What to say about Naruto – he was sleeping and that made Hiruzen-sensei hit him in the head. That made us all laugh.

Everyone left – some students went to empty their lunch boxes somewhere, some of them rushed to cafeteria. The weather looked really nice, so I guess most of them were outside.

'Shika-kun, wanna go buy something with me?' I asked the lazy bum as it was only two of us left.

He stared at me.

'Fine I guess... Nothing better to do anyway,' he muttered and we both went to the cafeteria.

I brought a pack of orange juice and a bun with apples. Of course I forgot my lunch box at home. What a drag...

We went outside to find Naruto and others. Shikamaru said they are probably in the park.

He was right. Most of the students gathered there – I could see small and larger groups of them. I noticed Naruto's bright hair from afar – he and his bunch were hanging under the cherry trees.

We were coming to them, but stopped suddenly. There was a strange scene in front of us.

Naruto and Sasuke looked like they were arguing about something. Sasuke was sitting against a tree while Naruto was standing, glaring at his face – they were really close to each other.

Me and Shikamaru exchanged glances – something must go wrong with those two. For sure.

And oh boy we were right. Kiba was behind Naruto, talking with Rock Lee about something, laughing like crazy. He suddenly leaned back, quite abruptly, and guess what?

His arm hit Naruto in the back and the blondie ended up kissing Sasuke.

The scene was impossible to describe. The kiss seemed longer than it should have been – that's because both boys were so surprised and weren't even able to move!

Everyone watched in awe. Naruto pulled out and the storm began – everyone cracked out laughing like mad, especially Kiba (I'm sure he didn't pull them into a kiss on purpose, but he was glad that he did it). Sasuke's fangirls started beating Naruto with rage while he and Sasuke went soooo red and started screaming curses at each other. Their faces were priceless!

What a sight...

I heard Shikamaru snicker and joined him soon.

'You wouldn't believe this, but that's their second kiss.'

'Huh? Are you serious?' - I stared at him wide eyed, but giggled at this idea.

'The exact same situation happened to Naruto and Sasuke before.'

We laughed for a while.

'Damn, they all look too troublesome...' Shikamaru moaned lazily, after regaining his usual tired expression. 'We should just leave them like that...'

I smirked at him.

'Fine, then let's get out of here.'

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the school, further away from this loud gang.


	7. Troubles

'So... Where are we going?'

I stopped dead in my tracks and scratched my forehead. We were in the middle of the almost empty school.

'I have no idea...' I murmured dumbly to Shikamaru, who chuckled slightly and pulled me somewhere.

I blinked a few times as he dragged me behind the stairs. This place was isolated from others and no one was able to see us there. It wasn't spacy, but very cozy – mostly because it looked like some kind of hideout, a private spot. It wasn't dark, because a window was here.

I watched as Shikamaru sighed and plopped himself on the floor, leaning his back against the border of the staircase. A light cloud of dust rose around him, but it settled down soon.

I sat next to the black haired boy who was staring at the wall with a dull look. It was silent, but comfortable.

'Want some juice?' I asked, taking a sip from the bottle and waving it in front of his face.

His bored gaze sank into me as he nodded, grabbing it from my hand.

A few minutes passed and I already finished my bun, however, Shikamaru didn't eat anything.

'Where is your lunch?'

'I'm not really hungry...'

'You're sure about that?'

'Yeah...' He muttered and looked at me again.

##### Shikamaru's P.O.V

I can't believe I just showed Fumiko my secret spot. Troublesome... She's not that bad though. The way she talks is not loud and she is just not annoying to hang around with. I don't mind her company.

Fumiko relaxed beside me and closed her eyes. A quiet sigh escaped her lips.

I felt really tired so I just laid my head on her lap. Her eyes shot open, but she didn't say anything. We stared at each other for a while till she smiled lightly, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

This felt really nice. I didn't even notice when my mind doze off...

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I was a bit shocked to see Shikamaru's head on my lap... But who wouldn't? I mean it's not like every day this lazy bum decides to take a nap... On you. I didn't know him for a long time, so maybe he does this with everyone...

Shikamaru's eyes closed slowly and I sighed again. He was making me sleepy too, but I must not sleep. What if we don't hear the bell ring? That would cause trouble. I can't let myself be late for the second time today.

I glanced at Shika's face once more. He was pretty handsome actually... Is it just me, or are there too many nice-looking guys in this school? Nah, that might be only me after all. Maybe my hormones decided to wake up finally...

'Damn it... Wake up, Fumiko-chan...'

I groaned, opening my eyes lazily and glaring at the boy who was shaking my shoulders.

'What is it, Shika-kun..?'

'We're late to geography. What a drag...'

'Shit.'

And I just told myself not to fall asleep! Damn it!

We quickly got up and ran towards our classroom, grumbling curses quietly.

I let out a relieved sigh as we dashed into the class – the teacher was still missing.

'Why are you and Shikamaru late?!'

'I will tell you later, Narut-'

'I'm late, excuse me. You, blondie, get back to your seat, now.'

We watched in awe as a fierce looking man entered the room. He had long black hair and red eyes – they looked deadly. Naruto grunted something and went to his desk pouting, but I didn't dare to. Our teacher was piercing me with a glare, making me gulp. Did he know I was late?

'I'm Madara and I will be teaching you geography. That's all you need to know about me. Let's start our lesson.'

A few students whispered something to each other but Madara-sensei silenced them only with his eyes. He looked... Powerful? I guess so. He's just not someone to mess with.

'You, girl. Do you think you can daydream during my class?'

I blushed as he pointed at me.

'N-No, sensei... I'm sorry...'

'Then pay attention.'

'Yes...'

Yup, he was strict. Another pain in the ass...

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I furrowed my eyebrows at Fumiko. She was late again, and now with that idiot Shikamaru! Just what is she thinking? Were they together this whole time?

At least she has a detention. That will teach her a lesson. But Orochimaru-sensei looks disgusting... Naruto is with her though, I shouldn't worry.

Wait, why am I worrying? I mentally slapped myself.

This time it's me who is a fool. I can deny it all I want, but the fact that she ignores me completely... Is annoying. Besides that, she is all friendly with those losers who are drooling over her. How can she not notice me? It's obvious – I'm the most popular here, together with my bastard brother. Maybe she hates popular guys? But she talked with Itachi the other day...

Damn, just what the hell!

'You. Detention today, after lessons.'

I growled at the teacher and he only smirked at me smugly. Naruto snickered and Fumiko gave me a pitiful look.

Hn, losers…


	8. Detention

'See you tomorrow then, Fumiko-chan.'

'Yeah, Shika-kun, bye...'

I groaned slighty and waved Shikamaru off. Our lessons have ended finally, well, at least for everyone. Me and Naruto still had detention. Oh, Sasuke had detention too.

My last class was arts with Kurenai-sensei. She was fine, I liked her. We were mixed with students from other classes, since everyone could choose a different subject: arts, music, crafts or caligraphy. Me, Shikamaru, the pale guy who is always drawing something and a few other classmates chose arts. I quite enjoyed painting to be truthful.

I yawned slightly and went to the biology room. School was half empty already - most of students have gone home.

I noticed Naruto standing next to the door.

'Oh, hey, Naruto-kun. Is it locked?'

He blinked a few times, then grinned. Seems like he wasn't tired at all, unlike me.

'Fumiko-chan! Yeah, it is! Maybe sensei forgot about our detention? That would be awesome, believe it!'

What if Naruto is right? I smiled slightly to myself, already imagining myself escaping from this school. It was only my first day and I already found it troublesome... Damn...

'Anxious to have your detention I see... How cute.'

I flinched at the cold voice and turned around to see Orochimaru-sensei coming to us. Kabuto was with him, too. They were smirking evilly.

I glanced at Naruto – he was shuddering slightly. I understood him well. Those two were really creepy.

'Come here,' Orochimaru-sensei hissed, unlocking the door and letting us in.

Me and Naruto gulped and stepped into the room, unsure of what to do next. Kabuto went to the preparation room while Orochimaru-sensei motioned for us to sit down. We did.

It felt really awkward. Sensei was just standing in front of us, smirking devilishly.

I exchanged glances with the blondie. What will we have to do?

We stayed silent and watched Kabuto make his way to us.

'Come with me, Naruto-kun. You're going to help me clean the preparation room,' he smiled at him, and then looked at me. 'Orochimaru-sama will take care of you, Fumiko-chan.'

My heart froze and I gulped at the long haired teacher, who licked his lips lightly.

'B-but I want to-'

'You have to obey me, your teacher, brat,' Orochimaru-sensei snarled at Naruto who tried to protest.

I tried to give blondie a reassuring smile, but I was actually scared. I didn't want to stay with this teacher alone... He was giving me chills. Naruto's expression was full of panic and worry, but he couldn't do anything.

But maybe this is only our imagination? Maybe Orochimaru-sensei is not that bad? I really hope so. I will have to find out anyway...

##### Naruto's P.O.V

Damn it! They want to seperate me and Fumiko-chan. I really hope that creep won't do anything bad to her. He wouldn't dare to. It's against the law, isn't it?

'Hurry, Naruto-kun.'

'Yes...' I murmured and followed Kabuto out of the class, into the other room. I closed the door behind us, leaving Fumiko-chan and Orochimaru-sensei alone.

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I watched my sensei search for something in his drawers. Being around him made me nervous.

'So, Fumiko...' He smirked at me hungrily, pulling out a thick book and putting it on my desk. 'You will have to take a test and I will grade it. Your grades were good, weren't they? It should be a piece of cake to you.'

I nodded slowly and took out a notebook. It was relieving. All I had to do is take a test.

Orochimaru-sensei opened the book for me and told me which exercises I should do. Then he returned to his desk, still smirking, and started writing something.

I let out a sigh and scanned the tasks. Wait, what the hell?

I sweatdropped. What kind of test did he give me? Isn't this stuff way too advanced? I bet even Neji or Sasuke couldn't answer these questions. And biology wasn't even my strong point...That's so unfair.

##### Orochimaru's P.O.V

I chuckled slightly at Fumiko who looked confused and disappointed. That test was too difficult for her, definitely.

That was a part of my plan, though. This is going to be fun.

I turned my eyes away from her, acting like this has nothing to do with me. But soon I heard her soft voice.

'Sensei, could you help me, please...?'

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I frowned. I can't even answer one question.

'Are you having problems, Fumiko..?' Sensei hissed at me, putting his hands on my desk.

His eyes stared me up and down intently. This made me shiver.

'Y-Yes, sensei... I don't understand these questions...'

Orochimaru-sensei's eyes widened while his pale lips twisted into another creepy smirk. He brought a chair and sat beside me, really close.

Way too close.

I felt his manly fragrance tickle my nose. It was faint, but enough for me to smell it. It made me light headed.

'Let's see...' Orochimaru-sensei whispered in his snake voice, taking a look at my book.

I gazed at the text too, but gasped when I felt something cold lift my skirt gently and touch my thigh.

It was sensei's hand.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

'Faster, brat. Make those desks clean and shiny.'

'Yes, sensei,' I growled at Madara, rolling my eyes back in annoyance.

He was making me wash all the stupid desks, including teacher's table. Why did I even get a detention? That's stupid. I didn't do anything!

I wonder how Naruto and Fumiko are doing... At least they are together, and I'm stuck here by myself. Well, Sakura and Ino are waiting for me outside, just to walk me to the stupid metro station. They're irrirating.

I'm going to ride together with Fumiko today. Those two fools won't be us.

I felt myself smirk slightly to myself. This pleased me somehow.

'Why are you smiling, Uchiha? Do you enjoy cleaning so much?'

I grunted and glared at my teacher – he was sitting at his desk, smirking smugly at me.

I can't wait to get out of here. Must as well hurry up then...


	9. From Bad to Worse

'S-Sensei... What are you d-doing..?'

The hand on my thigh didn't move, it went even further instead, lifting my skirt higher and higher. I stared at Orochimaru-sensei and my mind was getting dizzy. He stared at me back, his yellow eyes glinting with smugness. They were hypnotic.

Why was he doing this? He can't...

Feeling disgust and faintness, I shifted uncomfortably, trying to shake his hand off as soon as possible.

'Calm down, Fumiko,' he hissed quietly to my ear and I shuddered in panic, sweat forming on my forehead. 'Just keep along with this and you will feel better in no time...'

His skin was getting dangerously too close to my inner thigh. I don't want to... I don't want to be touched by him like that...!

A firm knock in the door made my heart freeze. Orochimaru-sensei growled in displeasure, pylling his hand away.

'You better not tell anyone about this, dear,' he whispered quietly, eyeing me intently, his powerful glare forbiding me to speak. 'We will continue this some other time.'

'Orochimaru! Long time no see!'

I stared at the book, breathing heavily. Jiraiya-sensei came in, at least that was what I thought. I was afraid to look at him, afraid that he might notice something unnecessary. My heart was beating at the speed of light.

'Already giving detentionts, I see,' Jiraiya murmured and I could feel him gaze at me curiously. 'That's so like you, Orochimaru…'

'Let's talk outside the door,' the snake like sensei murmured calmly, but obviously irritated and made his way out.

The gray haired man followed him, leaving me all alone.

I sighed heavily, hugging my arms which were all covered in cold sweat. What happened…? Why did this happen…?

What should I do?

Letters and numbers on the white sheet looked empty and pointless. The pencil fell from my hands and I just hoped that sensei wouldn't return anytime soon. Luckily, he didn't, and the bell rang. About five minutes later, Naruto and Kabuto returned, I stared at them blankly.

'Fumiko-chan!' Naruto shouted, coming to my side instantly, looking very worried. 'Where is Orochimaru-sensei?'

I tried to give him a fake smile, but it was more difficult than I expected.

'H-He left with Jiraiya-sensei...'

'Then I guess you're free to go,' Kabuto muttered, smirking slightly.

Me and Naruto went to the door. My eyes met Kabuto's for a moment and I noticed something glisten under his glasses. His smirk was wider than before.

Could it be that he knew what was going to happen...?

'Let's go, Fumiko-chan,' Naruto motioned for me and I followed quietly, afraid to look him in the eyes.

##### Naruto's P.O.V

Something wasn't right and I could feel it. Fumiko-chan was acting weird. I stopped walking and she stopped too, keeping some space between us, as if she was scared of something.

'What happened?' I asked her, my tone serious like never before. 'Did he do something to you?'

Fumiko-chan only lowered her head down and I touched her shoulder slightly. She flinched from my touch and backed away. What the hell was going on?

'Tell me – did that bastard do anything to you?' I repeated, this time more darkly and she finally stared at me, wide eyed.

Her skin was paler than usual. Her eyes were a bit red. Something was definitely wrong.

'W-What are you talking about, Naruto-kun...? Nothing is wrong. I s-should be going though, my grandma might get angry that I'm being l-late. Bye, Naruto-kun, s-see you tomorrow!'

Before I could say anything more, she ran through the halls, not giving me a single glance. I cursed to myself.

That creep did something to her, damn it. I won't give up until the truth is revealed! Believe it!

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I ran to the metro station as fast as possible. Naruto probably understood that something happened, but I didn't have guts to tell him. At least not now, not today... That look Orochimaru-sensei gave me before leaving was still lingering in my mind. He doesn't want anyone to find out… Should I listen to him and keep silent? Or should I tell everything to someone? What if I only make things worse? I don't know…

I suddenly smacked into someone hard, landing on the ground harshly.

'Jeez, watch where you are going, idiot.'

My eyes met none other than Sasuke.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I glared at the girl who just fell on the ground. Her expression was confused and troubled.

'I'm s-sorry, Sasuke…' She whispered quietly before getting up, staring at the arriving metro. 'I wasn't looking where I was going…'

We got in and I watched her sit in the farthest corner quietly, ignoring me completely. I was about to scowl again, but something odd caught my attention. Fumiko wasn't usually that worried. She was embracing her petite frame, as if shielding herself from something… Or someone. Her skin was as white as paper.

I wasted no time and sat beside her, analysing what was off. Was her detention that bad? Did that Orochimaru do something horrible? The slightest idea of that made me furrow my eyebrows.

'What's wrong with you?' I asked her, expecting to meet her gaze.

But she didn't glance at me.

'Nothing,' she answered quietly.

This was getting annoying. I felt the need to know what happened.

'Tell me,' I muttered darkly, grabbing her elbow harshly. 'Tell me what happened.'

That moment she lifted her big sea blue orbs to me and they were filled with some unknown horror. Something crystal was shining at the corners of her eyes. Was she… Crying?

'Let me go, Sasuke…'

'No, not until you tell me.'

Rage was already fuming inside my body.


	10. Beside You

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

Seconds felt like hours. I didn't know what to say... Or how to say. I stared through the window, but still felt Sasuke's firm hand on my elbow.

"D-Detention with O-Orochimaru-s-sensei..." I muttered, lowering my eyes, not daring to look at Sasuke.

His stare at me hardened, and I felt that there is no way to get out of this. The view behind the window was changing so quickly, it made my head dizzy. I suddenly felt exhausted and nauseous.

"H-He... He touched me."

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I punched the wall unconsciously, earning a few glances at us, but they quickly looked away after I glared at them.

I felt my blood boiling. How did that freak dare to touch Fumiko? Who did he think he is?

I gritted my teeth and felt myself shaking slightly. That bastard won't get out of this.

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I noticed Sasuke's reaction and shivered - he looked enraged. What will he do? I hope... I hope he is not thinking of telling anybody. If Orochimaru-sensei finds out, he might... He will...

Suddenly everything became so blurry, and the next second I felt myself black out.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

The girl looked at me for a moment, then suddenly fell to the side, her eyes closed.

"Fumiko!"

I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently, but she did not wake up, her brownish hair swaying to the side. I checked her pulse quickly and felt relieved - she was alive, but probably fainted. What happened to her? What did that Orochimaru bastard do to her?

The people around us started gathering and were about to ask what happened, but I quickly took Fumiko to my arms and got out of the metro.

I ran up the stairs with the girl in my arms. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth open slightly. Her head was leaning against my chest. I couldn't help but feel my face redden... No, there was no time for this. I needed to do something.

Luckily, I knew this area quite well, there was a medical point not too far away from the metro stop. I brought Fumiko closer to my body and ran off to that direction.

"How long it will take her to wake up?"

"As I have told you, there is no need to worry. Ten, fifteen minutes and she will wake up."

Fumiko was lying on the white neat bed while the nurse was standing beside her, checking her pale forehead and at the same time injecting her some clear liquid. The nurse said that she just fainted because of exhaustion and shock. Also, possibly, she has not been eating well these last few days.

"What happened to this girl? What frightened her so much?" The nurse asked and turned to me, tilting her head to the side. "It must have been something unusual to cause her to faint."

I took a deep breath and looked to Fumiko. She looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping. Nobody could say that something bad has happened to her.

I felt my hand turning into a fist and took another breath.

"She... She just started a new school. I guess she was really stressed because of it."

The nurse furrowed her eyebrows, but did not say anything. She didn't seem to believe me at all.

"Are you sure? It seems more like something really bad hap-"

As soon and she started speaking, Fumiko slowly moved her right arm, bringing it over her head. Her eyes trembled and she opened them, but very slightly. Her face looked weak and pale, but soon confusion was plastered over her soft features as she sat down and looked around. Her turquoise blue eyes widened. Fumiko noticed me sitting beside her - for a moment she was just eyeing me, blinking a few times, then uttered:

"S-Sasuke...?"

The nurse sighed and quickly walked over to the girl, checking her forehead again. Fumiko furrowed her eyebrows, looked at the nurse, but did not protest. She stared at me again, then back at the nurse.

"Am I... In a hospital? What happened?"

Her voice was so soft and silent, I could barely hear it.

"Yes, young lady. This boy has brought you here, telling that you have fainted in the metro. How are you feeling now? What happened?" The nurse spoke out, motioning at me and then putting her hands on her hips, as if waiting for some kind of explanation. "Well...?"

Fumiko just gazed at her dumbfounded and then glanced at me. She was so confused.

I sighed, starting to feel irritated by the nosy nurse.

"I have explained you, she felt stressed because of school, that's why she has fainted." I said, getting up from the chair and turning to the girl, who was raising her eyebrow at me. "Isn't that right, Fumiko? I should take you home before your grandmother gets worried about you."

She was about to ask something, as I saw her lips part slightly, but then she just nodded and got up from the bed swiftly, patting her jacket and skirt.

"Thank you, I am fine now. You can say, that... These days have been very difficult to me. I would like to go home now."

The nurse just sighed again and nodded. Before taking us to the exit, she instructed Fumiko to eat and rest more, but I am pretty sure the girl did not hear a word. As soon as we left, she stopped and looked at me. I waited for her to say something.

"Thank you, Sasuke" Fumiko spoke quietly, giving me a soft smile.

The sun was setting already, a chilly breeze was playing in her hair, making it shine in the sunlight. Although her eyes looked tired and weak, they were still so bright. While looking at her, I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"No need, it was nothing."

Fumiko let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes and tilting her face to the disappearing rays of sun. She kept it like this for a while, and I just stood there, watching her every move.

Suddenly she turned her head and stared at me, a serious expression plastered on her face.

"Please, don't tell anyone about... What I have told you."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Don't be stupid. You shouldn-"

"No, I will deal with this myself. It would only make it worse. Please, Sasuke."

The way she stared at me made me realize that there was no other way.

"Alright. I promise."

She let out a sigh of relief. For a moment or two it was silent between us, but she broke it.

"I need to go home, my grandma must be really worried."

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

"I will take you there."

I blinked at Sasuke a few times, surprised by his kindness today.

"There is really no need, I am fine now..."

"Don't act stupid. Let's go."

I watched as Sasuke sighed, shoved his hands to his uniform jacket pockets and turned to go.

I smiled to myself - it was really surprising to see this side of him. I guess I was lucky that he was beside me today.

I brushed my disobedient strands hair behind my ears and quickly followed Sasuke, making sure not to be left behind.

"Once more, thank you for your help today." I smiled at Sasuke, standing in front of my apartment door. It was pretty dark now. I knew I was about to get scolded by my grandma. "I will treat you to a meal one day, I promise."

Sasuke glared at me, making me realize how silly I must have sounded just now.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I kept feeling shivers when I was around Fumiko. This made me annoyed.

At least finally it's over. I turned to go, glancing at her over my shoulder.

"See you." I muttered, making it sound like I did not care at all.

"See you, Sasuke. Take care on your way." She said, waving her hand to me, but I quickly turned back to the road, ignoring her gesture.

She went back home and I left, with my heart pounding like crazy in my chest.


	11. Without You

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

Beep beep beep beep!

No, I don't want to wake up at all...

I groaned, turning over to my side, feeling my hair get all over my face and neck, strangling me a little. This made me groan again. It was so annoying... I really should tie it up before sleep.

Maybe I should skip school today... The bed seemed way too alluring. I wanted to sleep. I don't want to get up. Never ever.

Just five minutes more...

Beep beep beep beep!

I cursed silently, turning the alarm clock off again, slamming it hard so it would shut up forever.

Something fluffy touched my right foot and I squirmed, hiding it under the blanket. The fluffy thing did not mind it at all, instead, it slowly crawled up and up my leg, then the side of my body, closer to my face. Soon it was right before my eyes - licking my cheek and checking my face with its paw. The fluffy thing was so close to me that I could barely breathe, all I could feel was a ball of fluff squirming around, trying to get comfortable.

Demon.

I groaned again, finally getting up, sleepy like never before. Demon seemed to be dissatisfied with this, I heard him meow a few times, so I stroke his back gently and this seemed to calm him down a little. He curled up into a ball on my pillow and yawned, making me wish I could join him back in sleep.

I let out a deep sigh, getting my feet on the cold ground. This made me shiver. All I wanted now was to cover myself with a warm cozy blanket, but I needed to prepare, or else, I would be late again.

"Sweetie, what about your breakfast? I made you some toasts. You could take a few of them to school for lunch as well." My grandma spoke out, spinning around in the kitchen from the early morning.

I could not understand two things about her - first, why would she get up so early when she did not have to? Second, what is she doing in the kitchen all day? There is nothing to cook or clean anymore. But she would always seem to find some work here.

I was about so respond that I am not feeling hungry, but then I remembered the accident yesterday - I don't want it to repeat again. I did not tell anything to my grandma - I didn't want to make her worry. However, she was already, because I returned home pretty late - all I could think of as an excuse was that I was spending time with my friends. She seemed to believe it.

I grabbed a couple of toasts with raspberry jam and a glass of cold milk. They turned out to be really yummy, so without thinking I ate the rest of the toasts as well.

My grandma smirked in victory - she would always do that when she saw that I enjoyed the meal she has prepared. I smiled softly at her, kissed her on the cheek and turned to go.

"What about Demon? Won't you kiss him goodbye? By the way, where is he? I'm sure I left him in the living room to sleep. I had prepared a cat bed for him, but it's empty..." My grandma asked suddenly, looking around in the kitchen, a worried look plastered on her face.

"He is sleeping in my bed." I answered, smiling at her again. "Such a high and mighty cat, isn't he? See you!"

"See you, Fumiko-chan!" I heard my grandma's voice before I closed the door and left.

As soon as I got into metro, I felt my stomach grumble and twist in a weird unpleasant way - here I am on my way there again. What if I meet Orochimaru-sensei...? What if...

No, I made a promise to myself. Last night, I barely slept, kept thinking about what had happened. I can't keep hiding it. I must report him. What if he tries to touch another student? What if he decides to do something even worse? I can't let that happen. I must do something. But...

I let out a deep sigh, closing my eyes and opening them again. At least today I don't have his class. If I saw him again...

My stomach twisted again in disgust.

"Fumiko-chan, hi!"

I looked up, surprised, only to see two familiar figures - Shikamaru and Chouji. They were standing in front of me.

I gave them a weak smile.

"Hello, guys. When did you get in? I didn't notice you..."

"We got in just now," Chouji explained and tilted his head to the side a bit. "Didn't you notice us? The door is right in front of you."

I smiled again, feeling really confused inside - how could I not notice them? I guess I was too deep in thoughts...

"Something wrong, Fumiko-chan? You look down today," Shikamaru asked, and I looked at him.

He looked a bit worried, or maybe it's just me.

"N-No..."

I shook my head - it's time to wake up from this. I can't look depressed all day, or else they will notice that something is off.

"I am perfectly fine, just a bit sleepy," I spoke to him, giving him a smirk. "But thank you for worrying about me, Shika-kun."

He smirked back at me.

The three of us had a little chat, and not long after that we reached school.

"Fumiko-chaaaaan!"

I felt a strong bump and fell straight on my butt - what the hell was going on?

I looked up only to see Naruto, excited as always. He crashed straight into me in the school hallway. He was staring at me intently, anger written all over his place.

"Fumiko-chan, how are you feeling today?! Tell me what happened yesterday! I know something happened! I will beat the shit out of him!"

I blinked a few times, before realizing what he actually was talking about. It must be Orochimaru-sensei.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and strongly pull it - it was Kiba. He lifted me up to my feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Naruto?! You pushed her to the ground! Are you stupid?!" He shouted, smacking Naruto on the back of his head. "What are you even talking about?"

"Yesterday she had detention with Orochimaru-sensei and he must have done something horrible to her! She was so horrif-

"Naruto-kun, please," I muttered, feeling redness over my face. "Nothing happened, I told you already! Please, don't make things up!"

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at me with their eyes widened.

"Is this true, Fumiko-chan? Why you haven't told us?" Chouji said.

"It's n-not true... It's only Naruto's imagination. Nothing happened, I swear," I spoke again, feeling sweat on my palms.

I wasn't feeling too good. I don't want them to find out about this. What if they think wrongly about me? What if they think that I...

No...

My thoughts were interrupted by the school bell, inviting everyone to the first class.

It was my salvation.

"Let's go to the class, shall we?" I gave them a fake smile, making my way through them to the classroom.

Inside, I just wanted to disappear.

When the first class Math started, I felt my Naruto's eyes on me - he was giving me a suspicious look the whole time. Although I was always good at Math, now there was no way I could concentrate.

I should have stayed at home today... Played sick or something...

About ten minutes later, Sasuke showed up - he was late to the class.

"Who are you? Why are you late?" The teacher, named Asuma, spoke out.

I stared at Sasuke and he glanced at me - just for a very short while.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I had some business with the headmaster."

His voice and expression was as emotionless as ever.

Asuma narrowed his eyes at him, then nodded.

"Alright, sit down."

I followed Sasuke with my eyes, but he did not look at me anymore. I wonder why he was late...?

It wasn't long till I found it out.

When the class finished, I quickly got up and left the classroom - I did not feel like talking to anyone anymore.

I went to the rest room and looked at myself in the mirror - I looked bad. There were dark bags under my eyes and my skin looked pale. No wonder everyone thinks that something is wrong. I sighed to myself.

The more I stared at myself, the more I realized that I am acting really stupid - why am I not telling them the truth? They are my friends after all. They were treating me really nice. It wasn't even my fault after all - it was Orochimaru-sensei... My friends would understand me. Right?

I took a deep breath - don't act silly anymore, Fumiko, speak out!

I will tell my friends what had happened. I will tell them right now. I don't know what they will think, but... I must.

I made my way towards the classroom, but stopped dead in my tracks - Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Chouji and Shikamaru were already waiting for me outside the classroom. They were looking at me with serious expression on their faces.

"Fumiko-chan... We need to talk." Shikamaru said.

I gulped to myself. They probably know...


	12. Blossom

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I was leaning against the wall, with my friends surrounding me from the sides. They all kept staring at me.

"Why haven't you told us the truth?" Kiba muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Now we know anyways."

I didn't dare to look them in the eyes. They all know what happened now. Sasuke told everything to the headmaster. And now to these guys, too. He promised me not to tell anyone... But he did.

"W-what is going to happen now..? I silently uttered, with my eyes still glued to the floor. "What is going to happen to Orochimaru-sensei?"

"He is fired. He won't step into this school ever again." Sasuke spoke out.

I glanced at him, his face was serious, more like emotionless.

I suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over me. I won't see him ever again... At least I hope so. It's all over now... I let out a deep sigh.

However, at the same time I felt like a naughty child, standing like this right now in front of everyone. I must have really annoyed them.

"Why did you hide it from us?!" Naruto shouted, punching the wall, making me flinch and stare at him. "Fumiko-chan, aren't we your friends?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

My heart was pounding really fast now. I looked at everyone, and they all nodded. They seemed to be serious about this.

"Naruto is right. Fumiko-chan, you should have told us from the very beginning." Shikamaru calmly said. "You wouldn't think that we would judge you or something like that, right?"

I gulped to myself and lowered my head again. Maybe I did think that after all, deep inside my heart... I did not know how they would react.

It was silent for a while. I felt my cheeks getting red. What do they think of me now? They probably think that I don't trust them. It's all my fault...

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, only to see Kiba grinning at me.

"Lighten up, Fumiko-chan! It's over now! He won't do anything to you anymore!"

I felt someone grab me suddenly and pull me into a tight hug. It was Naruto.

"Poor Fumiko-chan! She had to experience such a horrible thing!" He shouted while glomping me. "I am so sorry I could not protect you, Fumiko-chan!"

"Don't crush her, idiot!" Kiba yelled, pulling Naruto away from me, making him fall on his butt.

I stared at them wide eyed.

"So... You are not mad at me?" I muttered, feeling something heavy form in the back of my throat.

"Of course we're not, Fumiko-chan," Chouji smiled at me, extending his arm towards me, with something in it. "Here, have some chips."

I smiled at him. I looked at all of my friends and they all were smiling at me now. Even Sasuke held a small barely visible smile.

I never felt so warm before. They were all so kind to me... They did so much to me... Why I was stupid enough not to trust them...?

"Fumiko-chan, we could never be mad at you!" Naruto shouted and glomped me again, huge tears rolling down his face.

I giggled at this and glomped him back, feeling my own eyes getting slightly wet.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..."

"Don't be so loud, idiot," Sasuke murmured, pulling him away from me. "If you keep on shouting, someone might hear us. We don't want anybody to find out."

"But everyone already knows about this. There's already gossip going on that Orochimaru-sensei got fired because of harrassing a student." Chouji said, taking a handful of chips to his mouth.

I felt a twist in my stomach again. So the whole school knows now... I wonder if they know that it was me...

"Yes, but they don't know that it was Fumiko." Sasuke replied, glaring at the guys intently. "Stay quiet about this."

Everyone suddenly became serious and nodded.

"I will protect your secret with my life, Fumiko-chan!" Naruto shouted out again, grabbing my hand, stars in his eyes.

I chuckled at it. They were way too nice to me...

"Thank you, everyone," I smiled at my friends, feeling as good as never before. "I am sorry that I doubted you... I was just... You know..."

They smiled at me and I instantly knew that they understood. It made me relieved and relaxed. I am really lucky to have met them.

"Okay guys, the bell rang about five minutes ago. We should go to class." Shikamaru said, moving for everyone to move.

Did it? I never heard it. I should really concentrate more from now on. I get distracted way too easily. Thinking of this made me sigh to myself.

"Where are you going, guys?" I raised an eyebrow when I saw them going the other direction.

The classroom was right here, so what the hell?

"It's Home Economics now, Fumiko-chan." Kiba smirked. "So we have it in another class."

"See you later then, I guess," I smiled slightly as they waved at me and turned to go.

However, there was something I must do first before they leave.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I was making my way to the class with others, when I felt someone grab my sleeve from behind. Surprised, I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see Fumiko standing behind me.

She looked kind of shy, holding my sleeve like that. A soft smile was playing on her pale lips. Her eyes were brighter than usual, such a deep shade of blue and green. Her fingers were grasping my jacket so tenderly, but she let go of it after catching me staring at her hand.

"Sasuke..." She uttered quietly and so gently, making my heart go crazy again.

What was happening to me?

"I wanted to thank you once again..." Fumiko continued, fiddling with her fingers without looking at me.

"Hn." I replied, mentally smacking myself for such an answer.

Fumiko suddenly stared at me, so deep into my eyes, mesmerizing me.

"I am serious, Sasuke. You really did a lot for me. I really appreciate that."

"I did not do this for you. It was for other students as well."

What the hell was I saying?

Fumiko only smiled at me brightly. She looked so soft...

"Still... I am thanking you for everyone then." She spoke out, taking a step back from me, making me frown. "I really owe a lot to you now. See you later!"

She smiled at me once more and entered the classroom, leaving me standing here, like an idiot.

I leaned against the wall, brushing my hand against my forehead, and let out a deep sigh. The sunshine was playing on the wall in front of me, making strange twinkling round patterns.

Why am I feeling like a fool around her?

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

That's it to me. I am dying.

I was sitting next to the lockers in the hallway, unable to get up. My legs were killing me. I could not feel my arms.

I just wanted to die.

I smacked my face against my knees, feeling my eyes close. I was about to fall asleep.

Suddenly I felt someone poke my shoulder.

"Are you alive, Fumiko-chan?"

It was Kiba's voice.

"Fumiko-chan! What happened?"

Now it was Naruto for sure.

I looked up - they were staring at me, curious, as if I was some kind of animal in the zoo.

Dead animal.

"Physical Education... I hate it..." Was all I could mumble, burying my face into my knees again. "The teacher is the devil himself.. He made us run in laps the whole time..."

"Huh? Who is he?" I heard Kiba wonder again, and just kind of imagined him stroking his chin deep in thoughts.

"Maito Gai-sensei..." I weeped, remembering the most horrifying PE class in my whole life.

*Flashback*

I shivered when I saw him - our new PE teacher.

He was wearing a strange green suit, had black bowl haircut and look extremely enthusiastic. It was impossible not to notice a ton of medals hanging on his neck. We watched in awe as he jumped in front of us, did a couple of backflips then gave us a thumb up.

"Hello, my youthful students! I am your teacher - Maito Gai! We will work really hard this year!"

He gave us a bright smile, really bright, I mean, literally. His teeth were so white, they almost blinded me. Who is this guy? And why does he remind me of...

Wait, what was that guy's name...

"Come on, girls, where is your spirit?! Do you see these?" He pointed at the medals on his chest. "If I had a low fighting spirit like you, I would have never won these!"

He grinned, giving us another thumb up.

I looked at the girls around me - Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and Ino looked completely disgusted.

I let out a sigh. The last sigh of my life. I did not know it yet, though.

"Now, let's start running! Running is the best excercise! Running is the way of life!"

Before we knew it, we were running laps in the gym, again and again...

Again and again and again...

*End of flashback*

Naruto and Kiba started chuckling at my story. Such bastards! I furrowed me eyebrows, and even this seemed to bring pain to my body.

"Come on, let's go outside, it's lunch time! The weather is great!" Kiba shouted.

I was quickly brought to my foot, before I could even protest. My thighs were burning and I cursed under my breath.

Kiba and Naruto dragged me outside, to the school park. There were a lot of students here - and I could understand why. The weather was really nice - sunny, with a couple of white fluffy clouds passing by, and soft breeze blowing from time to time - enough to refresh everyone. It was perfect.

We found a great spot under a huge cherry tree - the students who were sitting here just left, so we made it in time. I sat down, crossed my legs, closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of grass and trees. This moment was great. I felt wind messing up my hair slightly, but I did not care at all. Such serenity...

I gazed at the tree above us - the cherry tree was just beginning to bloom. The heavy branches were covered in small barely open blossoms - they were so pretty... I could not wait for them to bloom in their full beauty. True, these past weeks I haven't noticed that Spring is here - the most beautiful time of the year. I should notice my surroundings more...

Naruto and Kiba sat down beside me too, they looked happy. They promised that others will will be here soon.

They were right - about five minutes later Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, even Sasuke joined us as well. Now it was quite a big gang of us here - thankfully the tree was hospitable and there was enough space for everyone.

Shikamaru instantly plopped down on his back - stretching his legs and putting his arms under his head.

"Getting comfy I see," I smirked at him and he smirked back, closing his eyes in a second, falling into a nice afternoon nap.

I looked at others - they were all chatting and sharing snacks, too bad I didn't have anything. My stomach growled, of course, betraying me like always. I frowned.

"Here, Fumiko-chan, have this," Kiba pointed at some nicely made chicken sandwiches. "I made them myself this morning. Trust me, they are good!"

"Thanks, Kiba-kun," I smiled at him, shyly reaching out to them, but Naruto shoved something else in my hand.

"Kiba's sandwiches sucks! Try out mine instead! They are the best, believe it!" He winked at me, showing a thumb up, only to earn a smack on his head by Kiba.

They started fighting and I couldn't hold myself from laughing. I felt so nice. So calm...

Although my body was still aching like crazy.

I glanced at Ino and Sakura - it wasn't just me after all. They looked more tired than ever.

"How are you, girls?" I asked them and they only let out a long, tired sigh.

"Gai-sensei is a horrible person," Ino murmured, shoving an apple to her mouth.

Sakura only nooded, a depressing look on her face.

"And this was our first class... Can you imagine what will happen next time?" She moaned dramatically, tears streamingdown her face. "By the way, speaking of teachers, have you heard about Orochimaru-sensei? He got fired because of harrassing a female student."

As soon as she said that, everyone froze. Only Sasuke kept drinking his cola like nothing happened.

Sakura looked around suspiciously.

"Guys, do you know anything?"

"Not at all!" Naruto shouted, waving his hands in the air. "This has nothing to do with Fumiko-chan, okay?!"

Sweet Jesus...

I facepalmed, and heard a couple guys curse under their breaths.

"Naruto, are you retarded?" Sasuke frowned at him and sighed.

Even he looked hopeless now.

"What?" Naruto got confused for a moment, then looked around, only to finally realize it and smacked himself across the face. "Oh god... I am so stupid..."

I sighed too this time. I guess there was no point in hiding it anymore.

I turned to Sakura and Ino, both of them looked really confused right now.

"It was me, that student was me." I explained, not feeling really comfortable with it, but I just wanted to get it over with. "Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

They will probably mock me now. I did not feel like they liked me that much to be honest. They often glared at me coldly, especially if I was anywhere near Sasuke.

It took a while for them to comprehend it, so I just waited, everyone else kept silent too.

"If it was me, I would have kicked him in the balls hard." Sakura spoke out and smirked. "That would teach him not to mess with girls! You should have beat him up, Fumiko!"

I gazed at her, surprised.

"Sakura is right! Who does he think he is?!" Ino agreed, crossing her arms on her chest. "The first moment I saw him, I knew he was creepy as hell! I wouldn't let such a bastard touch me!"

"Who would want to touch you anyways?" Kiba snorted, making everyone crack up laughing, even Shikamaru who was asleep.

Or at least pretending so.

"Asshole!" Ino yelled at Kiba, smacking him across the face, making him wince in pain.

I laughed so hard my stomach ached again, but this time because of laugher. Those two weren't that bad after all. I guess I misunderstood them.

I gazed around, still giggling like an idiot, only to notice someone sitting alone on a bench not too far from us. It was a girl with short black hair. Wait... Isn't that Hinata? What is she doing there all alone?

"Hinata-chan!" I shouted out to her, only to frighten her slightly.

She turned around shyly, as if she was unsure if somebody really called her. As soon as her eyes landed on me, I waved at her.

She waved back at me, softly.

"Guys, do you mind if I invite her to join? She seems pretty cool," I asked my friends while staring at them.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, only Naruto reacted quite enthusiastically.

"Of course, Fumiko-chan, that's a great idea!"

I smiled at him and stood up, stretching my arms. I really liked Hinata, she was just too cute.

I was about to head her way, when my foot got stuck somewhere.

And I fell. On top of someone.

It was none other than Shikamaru.

Everyone stared at us and gasped.


	13. From the Distance

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

Why did my goddamn foot have stumble on Shikamaru? Oh god, why?

Thankfully, I didn't step on him. I didn't break his bones or anything... But I fell on top of him, which was almost as bad.

##### Shikamaru's P.O.V

I was about to fall asleep again after Kiba's joke, which, I admit, was pretty much priceless, when I felt something hit against my side. The hit was followed by something (or someone) falling on top of me - "it" plopped across my stomach, making my eyes fly open. What the hell was happening?

"Fumiko-chan...?"

I don't know who was more surprised, me or her.

She stared at me with her greenish eyes wide, still kneeling across my body. Her small hands were buried in the grass - she was leaning against them. From the way she was staring at me, shocked, and from her body position I could come to only one conclusion - she stumbled on me and fell.

"Fumiko-chan! What are you doing on top of Shikamaru?!" Naruto shouted, pointing at us, a horrified expression on his face.

"Fumiko-chan!" Kiba hit his hands against his face, looking completely destroyed.

I turned back to Fumiko, who was still staring at me hopelessly. Her eyes were so huge, it seemed like they might pop out any second. Her lips were open slightly - they made me smirk to myself. This whole situation was kind of... Amusing.

"I'm so sorry," She murmured suddenly, quickly getting up from me, dusting her hands off and fixing her skirt.

"It's okay," I muttered, still not able to take my eyes away from her.

I felt my cheeks warm up. Her cheeks were pink as well, which made her look... Really cute. She let out a deep sigh, turning back to the guys.

Kiba and Naruto were still in schock. Ino and Sakura were giggling like crazy and pointing at us.

"Looks like we have a couple here," Sakura said mockingly, winking at poor Fumiko. "You go, girl!"

"Yeah, that escalated really quickly," Ino added, still giggling.

Such idiots...

At least Chouji did not care at all - he just shrugged his shoulders, taking another handful of chips.

When I turned to Sasuke, he glared at me for a second - or maybe it was my imagination after all? He quickly turned his head away though, acting like he did not give a crap. Strange.

My eyes returned to Fumiko - she was just standing here and sighing. She glanced at me and I tried to give my most reassuring smile ever. What was I supposed to do?

"I'm going to get Hinata-chan," Fumiko said, leaving us here in awkward silence, only Ino and Sakura still giggling at us.

"Would you two stop?" I frowned at them, getting comfortable again, pretending to fall asleep, but it was impossible to do it now.

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

I slapped my face on my way to Hinata - could I make it even more awkward? Such a dumbass... It would be better to just forget that it ever happened.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!" I smiled happily at the girl, sitting on the bench. "How are you? Why are you here alone?"

"F-Fumiko-chan!" The girl uttered, fiddling with her fingers, a shy smile playing on her lips. "I... I was just... R-Resting here, w-what about you?"

Oh my, she was so cute!

"Me too! Come on, you should join me and my friends!" I spoke out, grabbing her hand and pulling it gently. "They are really nice, trust me!"

I sweatdropped mentally, thinking about Sasuke. Well, he's nice as well... After you get to know him...

Hinata looked so surprised, even shocked. She stared at the ground, not moving even a bit.

"Thank you, Fumiko-chan... B-but what if... They d-don't like me..."

"They don't even know you yet, how can they not like you?" I smiled warmly at her. "Come on, don't be shy! I will be here with you!"

I watched as her face lightened up slightly. Although she was still resisting a bit, I managed to drag her to meet the gang.

As soon as we reached my friends, I introduced Hinata to them. Everyone was kind and accepted her in a friendly way. Only Sasuke...

"Whatever." He replied as I introduced her to him.

What the hell, Sasuke? I frowned at him and he just glared at me angrily. What was up with him? He looked pissed as hell.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. She must have felt bad about his reaction. Who wouldn't, anyways?

"Don't worry, he's just not very talkative," I whispered to her. "But he's a nice person, really."

She smiled at me weakly and nodded. We started talking - about school mostly. I was shocked to find out that Hinata did not mind today's PE class - she said it wasn't really that hard. Is she for real?! Who is she?!

She giggled, noticing my expression, and we both chuckled. It was nice to see her open up to us - she seemed to feel better about herself now. And I noticed the way she would sometimes glance at Naruto - it made me smirk to myself.

I must do something about this. I will have to come up with a plan...

The lunch break passed way too soon and we had to come back to the class. It was definitely one of the nicest lunch breaks I have ever had in my school life.

Well, except that little accident... I could still feel my cheeks redden when I thought about it. I am way too clumsy for this world...

Luckily, the classes passed really quickly as well - I did not even notice. Before going home, though, we still had a class meeting with Iruka-sensei.

"Why do we have to stay here?! I want to go home!" Naruto cried out, hitting his head against the desk, and I couldn't help but sigh for the millionth time today.

"We still have some boring class stuff to do, I guess," I mumbled, burying my face in my hands.

Naruto is right - nothing would be better now than going home, lying down in my warm, cozy bed...

Iruka-sensei came to the class. I could only hope that he will get this over with soon.

"Dear students, today we have some important work to do," He announced, scanning the class with a serious expression on his face. "We have to choose our class representatives. There must be two students."

I yawned, leaning my face against my hand.

"Are there any volunteers?" Iruka-sensei spoke out and looked around again.

I lazily looked around as well - of course, nobody gave a crap. There wasn't a single volunteer.

"Alright..." Iruka-sensei sighed. "Sasuke, would you agree to be one of the representatives? I know you were an excellent student in your previous school. It would be great to see you participate in this school's life, as well."

Of course, everyone stared at Sasuke, curious for his answer. I wouldn't say he looked very enthusiastic about Iruka-sensei's idea. But not too negative, either.

"Fine," He spoke out emotionlessly, acting like he did not care at all, though I think he was feeling proud of himself, at least a bit.

"Perfect!" Iruka-sensei smiled at him and then scanned the class again, pleased with himself. "Now we just need another student. Are there really no volunteers?"

The class burst out with noise, making me jump in my chair - I looked around, only to see all the girls, well, except me and Hinata, raise their hands and scream. This made me chuckle - I wonder how Sasuke feels in a class full of his fangirls?

I glanced at Naruto only to see him curse under his breath, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Now now, calm down, girls," Iruka-sensei waved his hands in front of him, a bit confused by this sudden turmoil. "Unfortunately, we can't have you all as class representatives. Let me think... Sakura, I think you would do pretty good."

"Yes!" Sakura shouted out happily, glaring at the other girls while smirking victoriously. "In your face!"

"Iruka-sensei! I think I would be a much better representative!" Ino spoke out angrily, earning an evil glare from Sakura.

Of course, they started fighting.

I let out a deep sigh and put my head on the desk. When will this finish...?

After some fights and arguments, Sakura stayed as the class representative, after all. I could not describe the pride and happiness in her eyes - she giggled to herself and gazed at Sasuke, who was leaning his chin against his hand and staring into space. As soon as I stared at him, he glanced at me, but only for such a small moment I thought I might be imagining things.

When we were done with this, Iruka-sensei let us go home. Finally.

"See you tomorrow, guys!" Naruto waved to us frantically, running off to a bus stop.

We waved him back, but he was already gone. Kiba also went home straight after the class meeting.

"Sasuke-kun, are you happy that we will be working together from now on?" Sakura chirped happily, walking by Sasuke's side. "Let's do our best!"

Me, Chouji and Shikamaru were walking behind them.

"She's really desperate..." Shikamaru commented silently, making sure it was only us who heard it.

I couldn't help but nod. It wasn't even her way home. She was just "walking with Sasuke", although he did not pay attention to her at all. He acted as if she didn't exist.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun! Take care on your way!" Sakura smiled at Sasuke brightly, touching his shoulder as we neared the metro stop.

"Get lost."

I watched as Sakura's eyes widened, hearing Sasuke snap at her like this. She stopped dead in her tracks. Sasuke just walked off, not giving her or us a single glance.

I couldn't see Sakura's eyes. I could only imagine how she felt now...

She stood there for a second, then turned to us, a small smile plastered on her face. It was easy to understand that it was fake.

"See you tomorrow, guys," She spoke softly, waving me and the other two guys off.

After saying this, she disappeared. We were not able to say a word to her.

"Sakura..." I uttered to myself, feeling a bit shocked by this scene.

Even when Sasuke gave her the cold shoulder, she still managed to smile at us.

"This has been happening for a long while now," Shikamaru spoke out, noticing my confused expression. "She would never lose her spirit, though."

I glanced at him, then stared at the direction where she just ran off. It made me feel really strange. At one point, I felt sorry for her. But on the other side, I was kind of admiring her for her guts. She must be really strong to take such things like this.

"Damn it, we were too late," Chouji frowned as we entered the metro stop.

The screen showed that the last metro train left just a minute ago.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

When I arrived home, the first to meet me was Demon.

I hugged him against my chest and went to the kitchen, only to smell my grandma's special home-made pancakes.

This day turned out better than expected, after all.


	14. At Full Speed

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

The only force that managed to get me out of bed today was the idea that it was Friday. Finally! Nothing could be better than knowing that I won't have to wake up early tomorrow.

Seems like Shikamaru and Chouji had similar thoughts when I met them in the metro - their faces looked brighter than usual.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend, guys?" I asked, feeling someone's elbow pushing against my back.

This made me sigh. The metro was as crowded as usual. On Friday, though, even this fact didn't bother me as much as usual.

"My parents are reconstructing the bathroom, so I will have to help them," Shikamaru sighed deeply. "Here goes my lazy weekend..."

"Still better than going to school," Chouji commented and grinned. "We have some guests coming over this weekend, so I'll have to clean up a lot... It's worth it, though, since my mom will prepare a lot of delicious meals."

I smiled at them - seems like they were pretty busy. Since it was just me, my grandma and Demon, we didn't have a lot of plans.

"What about you, Fumiko-chan?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't really know... Maybe my grandmother will decide to go shopping... Then she will drag me with her as well," I smiled. "Other than that, I just want to sleep all day."

The guys chuckled at my answer.

I could only sigh again when another elbow hit the side of my body. I started counting the stops left till the school - only a few was left, finally. I couldn't wait to breathe in some fresh air.

We were about to enter the school when Shikamaru's phone started ringing. Shikamaru lazily picked it up.

"Naruto? What's the matter?"

Me and Chouji glanced at each other, curious about what was happening. Why would Naruto call him in the middle of the morning? That's weird... Why wouldn't he just wait to see us at school?

"Huh? Why would we wait for you there?" Shikamaru's voice sounded surprised. "A great idea? Alright alright, jeez... Fine, we will see you there."

"What happened?" Chouji asked when Shikamaru finally put his phone away and scratched his head.

"I don't know, but Naruto insisted that we wait for him next to the school gate," he explained to us.

This got me even more confused.

"Why not at school?" I pondered as all three of us turned around and went to the school gate.

"I have no idea..."

As we stood there, I couldn't help but admire the beautiful, refreshing weather of this morning - the sky was light blue and completely clear, a soft breeze was blowing gently, tickling my loose hair and face. It was a shame that we had to spend this time inside the school. I let out a deep sigh.

"Hey, guys!"

I looked up to see Kiba waving at us - he was coming our way. We waved back and greeted him.

"Did Naruto call you as well?" He asked us, a puzzled look on his face.

We nodded and shrugged our shoulders. So it wasn't just us, after all.

"I wonder what is this all about..." Kiba mumbled to himself.

"What is that idiot thinking? We will be late if we keep standing here and waiting for him," Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag..."

He was right - it was about five minutes left till the start of the first class. Naruto should hurry up with whatever he has in mind.

"Come on, Sasuke! Don't be boring!"

Huh? We all looked behind us, only to see none other than the culprit of this confusion - Naruto. He wasn't alone - Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were walking with him as well.

"This is stupid," Sasuke snapped back, obviously not impressed with something Naruto told him just now.

"Hi, guys, what is going on?" Chouji asked as they finally reached us.

Now our whole group was standing next to the school gate. It probably looked really suspicious...

"Your idea is really dumb, Naruto," Ino commented with a serious expression on her face. "We will only get into trouble."

"Me and Sasuke can't get into trouble. We are the representatives, after all," Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at the blonde.

I could still see both of them stealing glances at Sasuke.

"Will anyone explain what the hell this is all about?!" Kiba yelled, waving his arms in the air angrily. "Naruto?!"

He was completely pissed already - well, I couldn't blame him. I was also eager to find what this flurry was all about. And I suppose it wasn't just me.

"Alright, stop yelling! Listen, guys," Naruto yelled back and then whispered quietly. "I have a plan."

He brought us all together in a circle, as if this was some secret religious meeting or something. We all - more like me, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji - glanced at each other, completely confused. Sasuke looked skeptic with his serious expression and his arms crossed, while Ino and Sakura just mimicked his actions.

"How about we skip the school today and go to an amusement park instead?" Naruto grinned and rubbed his palms together, as if this was some evil plan. "A new one opened not too far from here. I can't wait to try it!"

There was a moment of silence. Seems like everyone was waiting for someone to speak out first. Naruto looked around excitingly.

"Seems like a great idea to me, Naruto-kun!" I shouted happily and chuckled. "I can't think of a better way to spend such a beautiful Friday."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I KNEW IT, FUMIKO-CHAN!" I almost fell to the ground when Naruto glomped me. "I knew that I can rely on you!"

Jesus, I didn't know that Naruto was that strong... I could barely breathe because of his hug...

"Wow, I didn't expect Fumiko-chan to join him," Kiba blinked a few times, surprised by my attitude, then smirked devilishly. "I'm in as well."

To be honest, everyone seemed shocked by my answer. This made me tilt my head to the side in confusion - do I look like a different kind of person?

"This sounds like a huge trouble..." Shikamaru whined and rubbed his chin.

I could see that he was carefully considering Naruto's offer.

"Come on, Shika-kun," I pouted at him, making him smirk.

"Alright, who cares..."

"Yay!" Me and Naruto shouted in harmony.

I was already getting very excited - it has been a while since I last went to an amusement park. I think it was when my parents were still alive... I was a kid back then, maybe five or something...

"Sounds good to me too," Chouji nodded with a smile on his face.

I grinned at him. Now all of our eyes were focused on Sasuke, Sakura and Ino.

"No, I won't do that," Sakura spoke out and shook her head. "We will get into trouble. What will Iruka-sensei say about this?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sakura is right," Ino nodded, earning a snort from Sakura. "Also, I don't want to miss my classes. It will be difficult to catch up!"

Both girls nodded in unison. The looks on their faces were stern. I frowned - not like we would miss that much, anyway. We will catch up. After all, these are just the first days of school, the classes are not that serious yet!

"Whatever, let's go," Sasuke uttered and walked through us, as if nothing happened. Our jaws dropped to the ground - Sasuke Uchiha agreed?! We watched in awe as he turned to go to the bus stop.

"YAY! Let's go!" Naruto shouted, jumped in the air and ran after Sasuke. "We will have SO much fun!"

"We should hurry up before someone sees us," Shikamaru sighed and started walking as well. "We look really suspicious, standing here when the classes have started already."

Chouji took out a pack of chips out of his backpack and followed the lazy guy, while me and Kiba grinned at each other.

A few seconds later, we heard a shout from behind.

"Don't leave me, guys!" It was Ino's voice.

It made me smirk - so they changed their mind. And I can see why.

I looked up ahead to see Naruto jumping over Sasuke's back in excitement, only to make the black-haired guy smack him in the head.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed and ran after us as well. "Wait for me!"

I couldn't help but giggle - this morning has already started out nice, who thought that it could turn even better?

"Guys, look at that!" Kiba shouted as soon as we reached the place.

Actually it was really close to the school - maybe fifteen minutes away by bus.

We all gazed where Kiba's finger was pointing at and gasped, well, except for Sasuke. The amusement park was huge! No... It was gigantic!

The huge pink signboard on the gate was decorated with red lights - they said "Luna Park". Without even stepping a foot there, we could see tons of different attractions - from rollercoasters, rising straight up to the sky, to different sized carousels made both for children and adults. Trains, water rides, even a breath-taking Ferris wheel was here. I was completely astonished - the amusement park I have visited when I was a child was nothing compared to this. It looked like it would take ages to try each thing at least once!

"Holy..." Chouji whispered with his mouth full of chips. "This is huge..."

"LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted and ran straight to the ticket office which was right beside the gate, waiting for us.

I grinned widely and followed him, with the rest of the gang following us as well.

"Oh my god..." Naruto muttered with tears streaming down his cheeks. "This was my pocket money for two weeks! I'm doomed..."

"Hey, it was your idea to come here, so don't whine now!" Kiba scoffed at him.

We all finally bought the tickets and went through the gate. Naruto was right - the tickets were really expensive, but I guess you don't come to such places every day... Also, it was a pay-one-price ticket, which meant that we could use everything as many times as we wished.

"Cheer up, Naruto-kun," I smiled at the blonde. "We can spend the whole day here now! I'm sure that after we leave you won't feel like returning here in a while."

"Where should we go first?" Chouji asked and pointed at some giant thing. "What about the log flume? It looks really fun."

"The log flume?!" Naruto shouted, his eyes glistened. "Sounds great, believe it! Where is it?!"

"Are you sure, Naruto? Just don't pee your pants," Kiba smirked at him, making Naruto grit his teeth angrily.

"I will show you, idiot! Come on, I challenge you! The one to scream first loses!" Naruto smirked at him and grinned.

I could see confidence in his eyes.

"Prepare your ass!" Kiba snorted back.

"I want to try bumper cars!" Sakura shouted and gazed at Sasuke, hearts reflecting in her eyes. "Me and Sasuke-kun will beat all of you up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Bumper cars sound fun to me as well," I nodded. "I'm not very good at driving, however..."

"I want go with Sasuke-kun!" Ino pouted, grabbing Uchiha's elbow.

Befored we noticed it, Sakura and Ino started fighting over who gets to be in the team with Sasuke. This made us all sigh.

"Care to join me, Shika-kun?" I smiled at the lazy bum, who kept silent this whole time.

He smiled back and nodded.

"Sounds good."

I sighed in relief - this means I don't have to share the car with Sakura or Ino. Also, Shikamaru seemed pretty reliable to me.

"Alright, guys, no time to chitchat!" Naruto raised his fist in the air. "Let's go!"

After wishing each other luck we split up - Chouji, Kiba and Naruto went to the right while me, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke went to the left. We agreed to meet at the same spot after we were done.

The arena for the bumper cars was very spacious. Even better - it was almost empty, there were just four cars driving around. It was a Friday morning, after all.

I gazed around - the place looked new and and very modern. It was round shaped, with shiny metal ground and walls. The vaulted ceiling was beautiful - it was decorated with colourful lights, making the place cozy and festive.

All we had to do now was choose our cars - they were funny and cute. Each car was made of two vertically separated colours, had lights, just like a normal car, except here they reminded me of two wide eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! What do you think about this one?" Sakura giggled and pointed at a pink and black coloured car.

Before he could even reply, she already sat down and fastened her belt.

"I couldn't care less about the colour," Sasuke snapped back and got into the car as well.

"Hey! I What about me, Sasuke-kun?" Ino whined and crossed her arms.

She furrowed her eyebrows. I chuckled when Sakura stuck her tongue out at her, smirking devilishly.

"Better luck next time."

"Just wait for it..." Ino cursed under her nose and got into a car as well, choosing the yellow-white one.

She was glaring daggers at Sakura, as if she was ready to destroy her car. This made me sweatdrop.

"We should be careful about those two..." I whispered to Shikamaru, who only nodded.

Me and him got into a green and purple coloured car and it finally started.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Sakura was even more annoying than usual - instead of paying attention to the road, she tried to get as close to me as possible.

"Sasuke-kun, you're such a good driver," she babbled at me, making me roll my eyes for the hundredth time today.

I heard a loud bump and I turned around, only to see Fumiko and Shikamaru slamming straight into Ino's car from behind, scaring the hell out of her.

"What's wrong with you, guys?!" She yelled loudly, her face fuming with rage.

Shikamaru and Fumiko just burst out laughing. I couldn't help but feel annoyed by them.

Before I realized it, Sakura was driving and we crashed into Ino as well, this time to the right side of her car, almost making her fall out of it. Sakura laughed wickedly.

"Eat this, Ino Pig!"

"How did you call me?!" The blonde girl stormed, her face getting red as a cherry.

I grabbed the wheel from Sakura and turned our car around quickly, avoiding Ino's hit. Sakura giggled happily.

"Great job, Sasuke-kun!"

The things she was saying didn't matter to me at all.

I quickly scanned the arena, looking for one single car. Shikamaru and Fumiko.

When I spotted them, I couldn't help but feel my blood boil. They were completely ignoring us. Instead, they were speedily driving around in circles and laughing together. It annoyed me to no end to see Shikamaru that close to her - sitting beside her, seeing her smile, even touching her hand from time to time. I gritted my teeth.

Why do I get so affected by that? Why? She doesn't mean anything to me.

I gripped the wheel firmly and pointed our car straight at theirs.

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

"Stop, Shika-kun! This is too fast!" I screamed as he kept going in circles at full speed. "We're going to crash!"

Shikamaru was crazy, really! I pushed against him, trying to take over the control of the car, but he didn't give up - he just smirked at me instead.

"Well, you wanted to ride with me."

I covered my eyes as our speed became even higher - the surroundings became blurry. I leaned back and held on tight.

"This is going to end bad, Shika-kun..."

Shikamaru chuckled and kept going. I closed my eyes - my head was spinning already. It felt like we were about to fly - just a bit more and our car would take off, break the window and fly away to the space. I couldn't hold myself from laughing. Shikamaru laughed as well.

Suddenly there was a loud crash which made us gasp - our car went flying to the wall. I shut my eyes, preparing for the impact. The crash was so powerful it made me hit the front panel hard - if it wasn't for the safety belt, I would probably have fallen out of the car.

"Are you alright, Fumiko-chan?"

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at Shikamaru. Thankfully, he seemed to be fine, the safety belt protected him as well. He was worriedly looking at me.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "What happened...?"

I gazed around, still unable to comprehend what happened. Our car slammed straight into the wall. I frowned - someone probably hit us from the back. Hard.

I turned around, only to see Shikamaru glaring at someone behind us. I looked there as well - it was Sakura's and Sasuke's car. Sakura looked completely shocked, even more than us, while Sasuke held his usual indifferent look.

"Sasuke, are you out of your mind?" Shikamaru spoke out angrily.

I couldn't help but stare at Sasuke, totally confused. Why would he do something like that...?


	15. Up and Down

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I don't know what got over me, but I couldn't stand seeing those two together.

I turned to Shikamaru - he was staring straight at me, his eyes narrowed angrily. I glared back at him - the thing I wanted the most now was beat the hell out of him.

"Fumiko, Shikamaru, are you hurt anywhere?" Sakura asked in a serious tone and glanced at me, confused.

I looked at her for a moment, then turned my head away.

"No, we're fine," Fumiko replied.

"What's going on, guys? Sasuke-kun, Sakura, that was a bit too harsh," Ino quickly came to our side.

"What happened here? Is everyone alright?"

All of us turned to look at some young guy wearing a red cap who walked to our side. He was probably the supervisor of this place. He quickly scanned the area, trying to figure out what happened. I watched his eyebrows furrow.

"You two," he pointed at me and Sakura. "Why did you crash into their car that hard? Didn't you read the rules? It's forbidden. You could have seriously injured them."

##### Fumikos P.O.V

While the supervisor was scolding Sasuke and Sakura, I was still overwhelmed by what has happened. My hands were still shaking slightly, so I took a deep breath. Thanks god everything ended well.

I glanced at Shikamaru only to see how angry he was. I have never seen him like that before. I pulled on his sleeve gently and he glanced at me.

"Everything is fine, Shika-kun," I smiled slightly.

He only nodded at me, but the expression on his face softened a bit.

"So, anybody cares to explain what happened here?" The supervisor asked in a stern voice and crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed. I didn't feel like getting into a trouble today. We came here to have fun, right?

"We're so sorry," Sakura bowed down and all of our attention turned to her. "There was something wrong with the car... It was an accident. I swear. One moment everything was fine, and before we noticed it the car got out of control..."

Her face was slightly red and appeared to be really nervous.

"Is that so?" The supervisor asked, confused, and stroked his chin in thought. "Something wrong with the car, huh?"

He quickly approached the car that Sasuke and Sakura was in and started examining it.

"Yes. It refused to listen to us," Sakura spoke out again and lowered her eyes.

Me and Shikamaru glanced at each other, confused. An accident...? But that look on Sasuke's face after their car crashed into us... He didn't look shocked at all.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. Sasuke was already out of the car. He gazed at Sakura and looked a bit surprised by her words. She only blushed and gave him a reassuring smile.

This seems really strange... For the car to lose its control and crash straight into us? Could this really happen accidentally?

Well, maybe it could. There is no reason for them to do it on purpose, right?

"That's bullsh-" Shikamaru was about to claim but I pulled on his sleeve again.

He stared at me and I shook my head. I don't want any conflicts. If they said that it was an accident, then it must have been so. Why would they lie to us?

"Yeah? Is there something you wanted to say?" The supervisor blinked at us, confused by what was happening.

I shook my head again and smiled.

"No, everything is fine. We believe that it was just an accident."

I felt Shikamaru's eyes on me but I ignored them.

"I see..." The supervisor pondered for a while. "Anyway, we apologize for this accident. We are really glad that you are safe and nothing bad happened. I am very surprised, because these cars are brand new... We will make sure to carefully check each and all of them for any corruption. I am so sorry, if our park could compensa-"

"It's alright. I think we have had enough car ride for now," Shikamaru mumbled and let out a troubled sigh. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Thank you, we are sorry for the trouble," I bowed down to the supervisor and he nodded at me nervously.

He looked pretty stressed out about the situation. I couldn't blame him.

When we left the arena it was pretty awkward. The silence was really uncomfortable. There were still about fifteen minutes left till the time we were supposed to meet Naruto, Chouji and Kiba.

"Before we came here I saw a sweet stall somewhere, maybe you guys want to go buy something?" Ino suggested and glanced at us.

I was glad someone finally tried to break the silence.

"Great idea! I am in for some ice cream," Sakura smiled and I nodded. "Sasuke-kun, what kind of ice cream do you like?"

She leaned in closer to the Uchiha who only crossed his arms and turned his face to the other side, away from her.

"I hate sweets."

Sakura frowned in disappointment.

"Here it is!" Ino shouted and pointed her finger at something in front of us.

I noticed a cute pink kiosk lurking between two cherry trees. The sweet stall was surely impressive. There were all kinds of sweets - from gummy bears to cotton candy and cookies, everything you could think of. Colourful lollipops caught my eyes and I felt my stomach growl in anticipation. As soon as we stepped in closer, the delicious smell of chocolate tickled my nose.

"Hello! What would you like?" A young brown haired lady smiled at me sweetly.

"Hello, one cone of vanilla ice cream, please," I asked quietly and smiled back.

Ino was standing beside me and buying chocolate ice cream. We grinned at each other.

"What about you, young man?" The lady smiled at someone behind me and I looked up, only to see Shikamaru hovering over me.

He gazed at me and blinked a couple of times. We both chuckled.

"One medium sized waffle with dark chocolate, please."

I carefully took my ice cream, afraid that the huge white vanilla ball might fall to the ground. It looked really good. However, the ice cream was beginning to melt in the warm spring sun, so I had to make sure to eat it quick.

We waited for Sakura to buy her strawberry ice cream and made our way to the park which was right beside the stall. It was beautiful and peaceful - the grass was fresh cut, tall cherry trees surrounding it, neat wooden benches scattered along the pathway.

On one of these benches we noticed Sasuke. He was sitting there alone.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison and glared daggers at each other.

I sweatdropped as I watched them race towards the bench Sasuke was sitting on. In the end he ended up between two girls, both of them offering him to taste their ice cream. I watched a vein pop on his forehead in annoyance. This made me sweatdrop again.

"You will get used to that," Shikamaru murmured lazily and plopped on the bench next to theirs.

I took my seat beside him. It was quite peaceful for a while - bright blue sky, warm, gentle wind caressing my face and hair, vanilla ice cream in front of me...

I leaned back and took a deep breath. This felt nice. So relaxing... I finally bit into my ice cream, and it was perfect. Sweet and refreshing at the same time. It seemed like Shikamaru was enjoying the moment too - he was leaning back as well, his eyes were closed, and he was digging his teeth into the waffle which was dripping with chocolate. He didn't complain about it, so I assumed that it was as good as it looked.

And it looked really really good. I almost regretted buying ice cream instead of that alluring waffle in Shikamaru's hands.

"INO-PIG! MOVE YOUR STUPID HAND AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN'S KNEE!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, IDIOT!"

Yes, it took them one minute to ruin this perfect peaceful moment. I sighed and glanced to my left to see what was going on.

Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke who was just sitting between them and sipping cola, completely ignoring their existence. He must have noticed me gaze at him because he looked at me for a moment, before a stronger gust of wind blew over us, making his midnight black hair sway over his fair face. He fixed it with a swift movement of his long fingers. This made Ino and Sakura drool over him and shriek in admiration.

"You're so handsome, Sasuke-kun!~"

"That was so cute!"

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I kind of enjoyed watching all three of them like this. It was amusing.

"GUYS! HEEEEY!"

We all looked up to see none other than Naruto, Chouji and Kiba running to our side. Their clothes were slightly wet, so I assumed that the log flume went well. A wide smile appeared on my face. Yeah, who else could shout out to us so loudly, without caring that there are other people around? Only Naruto.

Before I could blink Naruto crashed straight into me. His glomp was... Powerful. To say the least.

"Fumiko-chaaaaaan!"

"Naruto-kun, my ice cr-"

But it was too late. Way too late. I couldn't feel the ice cream in my hand anymore.

"Look what you did, idiot!" Kiba yelled and punched Naruto on the back of his head.

"WHY ARE YOU PUNCHING ME?!" Naruto turned angrily to Kiba, who was pointing to the ground, a pissed expression on his face.

We all looked down. Yep, here it is. My vanilla ice cream in the most pitiful form.

"Well, it was great while it lasted," I uttered and sighed.

"I'M SO SORRY, FUMIKO-CHAN!" Naruto cried out, tears streaming down his face, and glomped me again, making me choke.

"Jeez Naruto, stop screaming," Shikamaru murmured and pushed him away from me. "You're going to kill her, you know."

Finally I was able to take a fresh breath of air.

"How much did it cost?! I will buy you another one!" Naruto raised his fist in the air and quickly grabbed his adorable yellow wallet with a cute frog face on it.

As soon as he opened it, his face turned into a big frown. He peeked inside of it, shook it, held it upside down - nothing. There was only a gust of wind inside of it. Naruto's eyes filled with tears.

"I have no money..."

"Such an idiot," Kiba snorted at him.

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay," I touched Naruto's shoulder gently and gave him a warm smile.

His face was still flowing with tears, making me sweatdrop.

"So how was it, guys? Did you enjoy the bumper cars?" Chouji asked us.

Me, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura exchanged a glanced.

"Yeah, it was really fun. What about you, guys?" I answered.

Chouji grinned and scratched his forehead.

"Let me tell you, Kiba and Naruto were crying like babies."

We all chuckled at his words.

"What?! That's not true! Maybe Naruto was crying, but not me!" Kiba waved his arms in the air.

I gazed at Naruto who was still sulky about what have happened. I didn't want him to be sad because of something like this.

"Hey, come with me, Naruto-kun," I took Naruto's hand, only to see him lift his head up in surprise.

I grinned at him and pulled him to the sweet stall.

##### Shikamaru's P.O.V

My eyes followed Fumiko and Naruto all the way to the sweet stall. Fumiko said something to him, I couldn't hear what, but Naruto looked really surprised.

A few moments later the seller handed them two cotton candies.

Naruto was all teary again. I watched as he glomped Fumiko really hard again, almost making her fall to the ground.

I chuckled at that, and so did the others.

"That's really nice of her," Chouji smiled. "I wish someone bought me cotton candy as well..."

"That's enough snacks for you," Ino bumped her elbow against him. "You should diet, Chouji."

"You should lose some weight as well, Ino-pig," Sakura smirked and laughed devilishly.

The girls started fighting again and we all cracked up laughing.

"Fumiko-chan is so kind..." Kiba uttered dreamily, keeping his eyes on her.

I couldn't help but agree. My eyes were focused on Fumiko again. She was so nice to Naruto, unlike most of people around. I watched them walk back to us together, chatting and laughing between each other.

"Fumiko-chan bought me cotton candy!" Naruto chirped happily and took a huge bite of the light blue thing.

"Shouldn't you be the one buying something for the girl, idiot?" Sakura remarked and sighed.

"Too bad Sasuke never buys something for you," Kiba snorted and mimicked her overly sweet, high-pitched voice. "Sasuke-kuuuuuun~"

Everyone started laughing again when Sakura's face turned completely red. She was furious.

I gazed at Fumiko who was smiling sheepishly while eating her cotton candy. She was really cute. She reminded me of a child - her face was innocent and bright when she smiled like this. Her lips held such a tender, natural shade of peach, it really amazed me. And her silky honey colored hair was dancing in the wind...

I felt my cheeks turn red. Just what am I thinking?

##### Fumiko's P.O.V

After resting a bit we decided to try other attractions. This time Kiba dragged all of us to something called a top spin.

"Look at that thing!" Sakura pointed at the huge red machine in front of us, her eyes wide in horror. "No way I'm going there..."

To be honest, it looked really scary. A top spin was a huge horizontal plate with people sitting in it. It pulls them up and then spins and moves them around swiftly. I couldn't ignore the people's screams which were way louder than the music.

"I don't want to go there either," me and Ino said in unison and glanced at each other.

I'm glad I'm not the only one.

"Looks like the girls got scared, how cute," Kiba smirked at us and we just rolled our eyes. "Come on, guys, don't be pussies! Or are you going to join the girls instead?"

These words were enough to make all the guys step up to him. Nobody wanted to show that they're afraid.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru let out a sigh, but still took a step forward.

Me, Sakura and Ino just rolled our eyes again.

"Have fun, guys, just don't pee your pants," she scoffed at them, but soon grinned when she turned to Sasuke. "Take care, Sasuke-kun! Be safe!"

We wished the boys good luck, after all, I'm sure they will need it.

"Hey, let's go to watch them!" Sakura shouted out.

"I'm going to grab some popcorn for us," Ino smirked and winked at us, and we all giggled.

I couldn't wait to see the guys' faces when they are up there. I bet it's going to be something worth watching.

And boy was I right.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "I CHANGED MY MIND!"

We burst out laughing as we watched the top spin slowly go up. We watched them while leaning against the fence guarding it. With each moment I realized that I'm so happy I didn't go there.

"It just started, Naruto-kun! It will be alright, believe it!" I shouted and waved at the poor blonde, earning a giggle from the girls.

I scanned the machine to see the other boys' faces. Kiba, who was sitting beside Naruto, looked just as horrified as him, as if he was about to scream as well. Chouji and Shikamaru appeared to be really scared too, but at least they weren't panicking. Sasuke on the other hand was sitting calmly, like usual. I noticed him close his eyes though. He was probably concentrating.

"Don't be scared, Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted out to him with hearts in her eyes. "I am here for you!"

As soon as she spoke out, the top spin started moving faster. We watched in awe as it thrust up and down like a giant swing. Most of the people out there were already screaming.

"Oh my god..." Sakura whispered.

In seconds the huge roaring machine started spinning in circles, turning the people sitting there upside down. I could hear Naruto and Kiba's voices there among other screams. The top spin was getting faster and faster, making all three of us gasp. My heart started beating quicker, although I wasn't even there with them.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE!" It was Kiba's voice.

"Help, I'm going to throw up!" Chouji burst out suddenly and I shuddered.

"I can't watch this anymore," Ino whispered and hid her face in her hands.

I glanced at her but continued watching. Shikamaru and Sasuke were holding up pretty well. Shikamaru was scared to his life, obviously, but didn't scream, while Sasuke looked composed. How could he do that? Even in a situation like this?

"Sasuke-kun is impressive, isn't he?" Sakura uttered, and I watched her gaze at him dreamily, with a soft smile on her face.

As soon as she noticed me, she tilted her head to the side and eyed me in a strange way.

"Fumiko-chan... Do you like Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh?" My eyes widened at her.

This was quite unexpected. I felt Ino's eyes on me as well. Both girls were waiting for my answer.

"If you do, then you are our rival," Sakura explained seriously and closed her eyes.

"I won't let you get in my way in the fight for Sasuke-kun's attention," Ino crossed her arms and looked at me. "I think we should make it clear. Do you like him or not?"

I gazed at both of them, surprised by their fierce attitude. They are really serious about him.

"No, don't worry about it," I replied calmly. "He is just my friend, like everyone else. Nothing more."

As soon as I said that, their faces brightened. I sighed.

A few moments later the top spin stopped. We hurried up to meet our friends.


	16. Lights in the Sky

##### Fumikos's P.O.V

I couldn't hold my laugh back when Kiba and Naruto dropped dead on the ground. Chouji threw up, making Ino and Sakura twist in disgust, while Shikamaru slowly sat down on the bench and buried his face in his lap. Sasuke, on the other hand, was just being Sasuke. He went to buy a can of cola.

"I want to go home," Naruto mumbled. "I am tired..."

"Come on, Naruto-kun, we just arrived here," I poked him to the side. "Get up! You too, Kiba!"

I poked the brown haired boy as well, who only groaned in defeat.

I looked around.

"How was it, Sasuke-kun? You weren't scared at all, right?" Ino leaned against the Uchiha's side. "You are too cool for that!"

Sakura glared at her for that and put her hand on his other shoulder.

"It was easy," Sasuke spat out, taking a good sip of his cola.

This made me sigh. Why does he always have to act so cool and indifferent?

"Hey, guys, are you alright?" I went to Chouji and Shikamaru, and they only nodded.

Well, I guess they are done for real.

Seeing Sasuke drink the cola made my throat ache. I suddenly felt thirsty as well. While the guys were resting, I went to grab a can for myself as well.

During that day we tried out a lot of other attractions as well. One of the most exciting things for me was the chairswing - although some guys called it childish and not fun at all, it was somehow special for me. Maybe because I tried it once while I was little and visited an amusement park with my parents. It reminded of my childhood days and made me really happy.

We visited a horror house which left Naruto completely devastated, went for a train ride, tried out the breath-taking gravetron as well as the roller coaster, but only Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru dared to try it.

It was getting late and we got tired, so for the final we kept the Ferris wheel. It was truly magnificent. And so gigantic! Its bright, colorful cabins decorated in many lights looked wonderful in the darkening evening sky.

"Wow..." Were the only words I could whisper when we approached it.

"Hey, we want to ride it!" Naruto shouted to the supervisor and waved his arms in the air.

"Alright, please wait a bit, all cabins are taken now."

It was true - in the afternoon it became more busy here, and with each passing hour the park was getting more crowded.

"Maximum four people can sit in one cabin, so please split into two groups," the supervisor instructed.

We all glanced at each other, and before we could even blink Sakura and Ino, of course, jumped to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke-kun!~"

"We will have so much fun! I'm a bit scared of heights, please take care of me, Sasuke-kun!" Ino hugged his arm, making him cringe.

"No way I am going with you two," he scoffed at them.

"Hey, Fumiko-chan, let's go together," Kiba smirked at me and was about to put his arm around my shoulders, but I moved to the side.

He sweatdropped.

"This is getting troublesome..." Shikamaru whined. "How should we split up?"

"How about we draw lots to decide?" I suggested and everyone looked at me wide eyed.

"I think it would be more interesting and less troublesome," I shrugged my shoulders.

Everyone nodded except for Sakura and Ino, who got really worried that they might not be lucky enough to get into the same cabin as Sasuke. But nobody minded them.

I took a piece of paper from my bag and quickly wrote number 1 and 2 four times each.

"Does anyone have scissors?" I asked and looked around, but everyone shook their heads, making me sigh.

I ripped the paper to eight small pieces and folded them neatly, making sure none of the numbers were visible.

"Here we go. Everyone should pull a number now."

Sakura and Ino quickly grabbed their numbers, almost getting into a fight. Everyone else followed them and I was left with the last number.

It turned out that Ino, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru were in one group, while me, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were in another.

Sakura stuck out her tongue to Ino and glomped Sasuke happily, only to be pushed away by him harshly.

"That's so unfair..." Ino cried out, making everyone roll their eyes.

"Seems fair enough to me," Chouji uttered.

"Sakura-chaaaan, we're going to be in one cabin!" Naruto grinned at the pink haired girl, only to make me chuckle.

Yes, I had a secret idea that Naruto might have a crush on Sakura, just by the way he was looking at her.

"Eww, Naruto, no!" She furrowed her eyebrows at him and turned to Sasuke instead.

Yeah, I don't think it's going to work out for the poor blonde, though...

Soon we were called to the Ferris wheel. I was holding my breath - the slightest idea of going up so high in the sky made my head dizzy. To be honest, I was a bit scared. But at the same time I was excited to sit in this breath-taking thing and see the whole city before my eyes.

Me, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto got into one of the cabins. My body shiverred a bit - the cabin swayed a little as we were boarding it. It looked so fragile and small...

We sat down in a small circle, with Sasuke and Naruto on both of my sides.

Our cabin moved up a bit. We smiled and waved to our friends who were now getting into their seats as well.

"Have fun, guys!" I spoke out, only to see all four of them grin at me from ear to ear, except for Ino who was still sulking over being away from Sasuke.

I turned back to my seat and took another deep breath. Everyone was silent now. Naruto was eagerly looking around, Sakura was trying to lean her head against Sasuke, only to get rejected by him, and me, well... I was feeling fear. As soon as the wheel started moving, my heart skipped a beat.

"Are you scared, Fumiko-chan?" Naruto wondered and tilted his head to the side.

"Just a bit," I gave him a small smile and felt the palms of my hands getting sweaty.

"Don't worry! It will be alright, believe it!" Naruto gave me a thumb up and I grinned at him.

The Ferris wheel was slowly moving up and up, leaving the ground further away from us. I looked around from the corner of my eye - the amusement park was getting smaller with each passing minute.

"Woah, that's pretty scary!" Naruto shuddered.

I glanced at him and my eyes widened. His head, as well as half of his body was out of the cabin!

"What are you doing, idiot!" Sasuke scolded him and pulled him back by his jacket. "So eager to die today?"

"Jeez, I was just looking around!"

"Don't do it like this, Naruto-kun, you might fall out," I stared at him, still overwhelmed by what just happened. "Be careful, okay?"

"If that idiot wants to die so fast, we can't stop him," Sakura spoke out with her arms crossed over her chest, making Naruto jump into tears.

"How can you say that, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura started bashing him and I turned my face to the side, away from them. I couldn't stop my hands from trembling, no matter how much I tried. I took another deep breath.

"Relax."

I looked up, surprised to hear Sasuke talk to me. He was staring at me intently. But his face didn't look angry or pissed off now. It just appeared calm.

Sasuke's onyx eyes were somehow mesmerizing. They made my body calm down slightly.

"Yeah, I am trying," I murmured quietly. "How can you stay so calm, though?"

These words put a barely visible smirk on his face.

"It's not really that scary."

I smiled at him. It was easy for him to say.

The Ferris wheel moved up again. We already finished more than the quarter of the lap, and we were nearing the highest point of the ride.

I tightly gripped into my seat and closed my eyes. My heart was somewhere in my heels, I could barely feel it.

"Whoa..." Naruto whispered.

"So beautiful, isn't it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura chirped sweetly to the Uchiha, but he did not answer anything.

Calm down, Fumiko... You are here to look around, not to sit with your eyes shut, right? This Ferris wheel is safe. People keep riding it every day and no one gets hurt.

But Ferris wheel accidents happen sometimes, right? Remember that one time which grandma showed to you in a newspaper. People got stuck in a Ferris wheel for hours, not able to get down! Something broke down and-

I gulped when I felt someone's hand on top of mine.

I opened my eyes and gazed at Sasuke. His face was turned somewhere else, but his hand... It was on top of mine.

I looked down at it. Yes, it was really here.

Our eyes locked on each other for a moment, but he turned them away quickly. Yet I could still feel the touch of his warm skin.

I looked around - seems like neither Naruto or Sakura noticed it. Well, if Sakura had noticed it, we all would already know it.

Only now I finally noticed that we were on top. It was almost as if were floating in the sky! The evening was really dark, but the festive Ferris wheel made it look much happier.

I gazed around and my mouth gaped open. Everything looked amazing! Even more beautiful than I thought! The amusement park, trees, people, streets... I could see all of them. They were all in front of me, so tiny and funny. I wasn't sure, but I swear I could even see the school somewhere in the horizon. I wished I could see the house me and my grandma lived in as well, but it was not possible. Or maybe...?

Somehow, I did not feel so scared anymore. A wide grin was plastered on my face now.

"Everyone, look over there!" Sakura spoke out and we all turned to where her finger was pointing at.

The city's TV tower was there. It looked fantastic! It was shining in the dark sky, almost like a lighthouse showing the direction. It looked so tall, like it could reach the top of the sky.

I quickly glanced at everyone - Sakura and Naruto were smiling to themselves, even Sasuke was doing that very slightly.

"Guys!"

We glanced to the side only to notice Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji waving at us. We waved back happily.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted back and pushed his body over the railing again. "This is so cool, isn't it?!"

"Naruto!" All three of us yelled in unison and grabbed Naruto's jacket once again.

Kiba snickered at us.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself as well. This was fantastic! In just a couple of days I met such great friends. And now we were in the middle of the sky, without caring what happens tomorrow! I haven't felt such happiness in a while. It felt really, really good just to be here.

The rest of the ride was peaceful and relaxing. We were all silent, resting from the intensive, but amazing day. I forgot all my worries for a while and just enjoyed the moment.

Sasuke's hand was still there, right on top of mine. He moved it away only when we needed to get out.

"Guys, this was the time of my life!" Kiba grinned and stretched his arms up.

We were walking away from the amusement park. It was getting late. My grandma must be really worried...

"See? Who's the genius here?! It was my idea!" Naruto snickered, all full of himself and his great ideas.

True, nobody could deny that.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" I smiled at him and he grinned.

"Guys, me and Ino are going to that bus stop," Sakura spoke out suddenly. "We can get back home from there. It's better than metro."

"Now that you mention it, you are right," Kiba blinked and gazed at the bus stop. "I think I could reach my home easily from there as well."

"Yeah yeah..." Naruto mumbled and sighed. "The old man is going to kill me for getting back home so late."

We waved goodbye to each other. Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Kiba went to the bus stop while me, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Chouji went to the metro instead, which was a bit further way.

We went back home in tired, but comfortable silence. Shikamaru and Chouji took a small nap while me and Sasuke gazed through the window quietly. Although he was acting a bit weird today - from being angry at me for some reason to touching my hand - I was enjoying his company. He made me feel better today in the Ferris wheel and I was thankful.

When I returned home, I couldn't help but yawn. I had to lie a bit to my grandma - I told her that me and my friends went to the amusement park after school. If she learned the truth, she would kill me for skipping classes. I know her well enough already.

As soon as my face collided with the pillow, I fell into deep sleep. That's right, on Monday Iruka-sensei will make a huge fuss over the fact that we skipped school.

Oh well... We will deal with the consequences later.


End file.
